What Almost Wasn't
by labyrinthluvr
Summary: What if Andros sat behind and watched his friends and the love of his life leave KO-35? Now that Ashley's in trouble, can he save her? Takes place after Countdown to Destruction
1. And then he realized

_(AN: What if Andros never returned to the Mega-ship after Countdown to Destruction? What if Andros sat behind and watched his friends leave KO-35 and let the love of his life slip away from him?)_

_(Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers!)_

**Andros watched his friends board the Mega-ship to leave KO-35, with Ashley walking the slowest. Everybody turned around and waved goodbye. Ashley was the last one standing by the door, she turned to close it. She kept eye contact with Andros the whole time, not wanting to ever look away. Andros saw the pain in her eyes of their departing from each other. Ashley slammed her palm into the panel that closed the Mega-Ship doors. Andros watched the Mega-ship take off, but once it got up into the air, it exploded into a million pieces, and everybody on board the ship died.**

* * *

Andros sat up abruptly, "Another nightmare," he said to himself. His dream had never happened, though they did leave, they left safely. Andros misses his friends, he misses fighting with them, he misses hanging out with them, but most of all, he misses Ashley. He couldn't help but think about her. She was the best thing that ever happened to him, and he let her go. He couldn't believe that he let her go! After all she did for him, he broke her heart. He always said that his home was KO-35, but he was wrong. KO-35 may be his home planet where he was birthed, but his REAL home was always with Ashley. Andros finally laid back down and let his thoughts of Ashley drift him back to sleep.

Andros woke up that morning with a massive headache. He went to join Zhane and Karone at breakfast. He didn't eat much, he still had Ashley on his mind. He let her go exactly 9 months ago on that very day. "Man, do I miss her." he thought to himself, or so he thought.

"Miss who, Andros?" He heard Karone ask.

"No one, Karone." He wasn't really in the mood to talk to other people about how he felt, he really never was.

"Ashley." Zhane answered for him.

"Oh, it's okay, Andros. I'm sure she's enjoying her life right now, just like you should be."

Andros believed her, about how she is probably enjoying her life. He didn't think he should be. "Its my own dang fault for letting her go, so I should be miserable!"

"Andros, no you shouldn't! Man, you are just so angry nowadays! I'm sure that you will see her again, you don't need to be so depressed over it. We have jobs to do, you know? And we cant have you so angry all the time."

Andros stood from the table abruptly and angrily said "Speak for yourself! You didn't lose the girl you love! She's sitting right next to you for Christ's sake! How would you feel if you let Karone slip away from you and then never got to see her again?!" Andros quickly stormed out of the room. Zhane stood up to go after him and apologize, but Karone grabbed his hand and gave him a pleading look. "Let him cool off, okay?" Zhane sat back down at the table and put his head in his hands and sighed.

Hours after, Andros sat in his room, not knowing what to do anymore. Then Zhane busted into his room, "Andros! Come on! We're getting a transmission call from The Mega-ship! Its important!" Andros and Zhane ran to the main Bridge of their ship (Which had been given to them when they stayed behind on KO-35 but was not allowed to leave KO-35). Zhane began frantically pressing buttons until finally the large screen caught the image what seemed to be the Space Rangers but they were standing outside the Mega-ship. The rangers looked beat up! TJ had scratches on this helmet and a few burn marks as if he had been slashed with a sword a couple times. The other rangers looked about the same until Andros looked at Ashley. It looks like she had gotten most of the beating. There were many more slash marks and her helmet looks like it could have shattered at any minute. TJ's voice interrupted Andros' thoughts, "Andros, Zhane! Help!" He was struggling to talk, he kept gasping for air while holding his right side, "Help us! We were ambushed by unknown creatures! They took down the Mega-Ship and now they're after Ashley! We don't know why, but they obviously want to hurt her. We don't know what they can do, they're taking us down. We aren't strong enough to take them. We need-" TJ quickly stopped talking and quickly turned to Ashley and lunged for her as she fainted. TJ was able to catch her in his arms. She wasn't strong enough to stay morphed, so her faint caused her to demorph. Cassie and Carlos quickly ran to Ashley and Cassie was trying to wake her. Andros' heart sank to the floor. TJ began speaking to Carlos and Cassie, though he could be heard by Zhane and Andros, "Guys, Get her to the Med-Bay! She's not waking! She's not strong enough, Hurry, Go run some tests! I'll finish up here." Andros watched as Carlos picked Ashley up from TJ's arms and slung her limp body over his shoulder. Andros watched Carlos and Cassie quickly board the Mega-Ship. TJ returned to the screen, "We need your help, We cant do this alone! Those creatures will be back for Ashley, we don't know when nor why they are after her. We don know what to do, we cant get DECA back online and the ship needs lots of repairing, and all this will give them enough time to get their hands on Ashley. We are on the planet Sofanze, you must hurry guys!"

The screen went black. Andros stood there replaying Ashley's limp and beaten body in his head. "We have to save them!" He cried out as he looked at Zhane.

"I will contact the Council and talk them into letting us take the ship. You go ahead and start checking all engines and make sure everything is in place. I will go talk to Karone first." Andros nodded his head and began checking the ship. He knew that he had to save Ashley. He just had to!

He kept wandering what they wanted with Ashley. Then he began to think about what would have happened if the rangers would have failed and let the creatures take Ashley. But then he winced because he knew what would have happened. They would have killed her.

And Andros then realized, that if they don't get there soon enough, that the creature WILL find Ashley, and she WILL die.


	2. Go protect her!

**I don't think I quite liked my first chapter. Maybe it was just a bit rushy? I don't know, Hopefully this chapter will be better!**

* * *

"It will take approximately 15 hours to get to planet Sofanze. You should go rest, Andros." Zhane said as he placed his hand on his best friend's shoulder. Andros only nodded his head. He slowly walk to his room, and when he got there, he plopped himself on his bed. He thought about what he would say to Ashley when he saw her, but then he realized that if she looked like she did when he saw her on the transmission, he probably wouldn't be able to say anything at all. He heard faint footsteps coming to his door, but they stopped before they even reached it. He heard the footsteps begin again, but they were walking away instead. "Karone," Andros thought to himself. She was more than likely worried. "Oh well," He thought to himself once again. Andros began to think about Ashley, it helped him drift off to a peaceful sleep.

When Andros woke up, he decided to change his clothes again before he left the room. He slowly walked to the Bridge of the ship and there was Zhane working still. Andros noticed on top of the bridge doors had letters written on them. It said "KO-35 Guard Ship."

"The Guard Ship? Hmm.." Andros brushed the name off his shoulder and walked onto the bridge.

"You didn't sleep?" Andros asked him.

"Yeah, actually, about 9 hours."

"How long did I sleep?"

"Ehh, About 10."

"Still 5 hours?" Andros was becoming very impatient.

"Actually, the Council gave us our own DECA, without even telling us, and she got us some turbo for the thrusters. If we use them, we could get there in about…" He took a quick glimpse at his clipboard, "Uhm, 2 hours instead of 5."

"Then fire 'em up. And our own DECA? How come they didn't tell us or why has she never spoken?"

"The Council did not want us to get any ideas of leaving without permission."

"She still hasn't spoke."

"Yeah, this DECA is different. She can speak, but the DECA they gave us speaks when you press this button," Zhane pointed to a button on the console, "But you have to hear a beeping sound go off for her to be able to say something back. Watch… Hello DECA, how are you today?" Zhane said.

_Beep, Beep, Beep_

Zhane pressed the button.

"Hello Zhane, I am good. How are you?"

"Doing good DECA. See, Andros? Pretty cool, huh?" Andros just laughed.

"Alright DECA, let's fire up the thrusters!"

_Beep, beep, beep._

"As you wish, Zhane."

"Hey, Zhane, Do you think we could fix her? You know, to make her be able to talk without having to press the button?"

"Well, im pretty sure we could. But in case you haven't noticed, we're kinda on our way to an abandoned planet to save some power rangers." Zhane laughed.

_Beep, beep, beep_

"Zhane, Thrusters are online."

"Alright, hang on everybody!" Zhane called out.

The ship took off. Andros grabbed a corner of the console to keep him steady. After a few minutes of that, the ship finally slowed down. Karone walked into the room with one of the deadliest looks ever. She was covered in food.

"Zhane!" She growled.

"Oops…" Zhane gave a weak smile. Karone stormed off. Zhane cleared his throat before speaking again, Andros could tell he was trying to hide a laugh.

"Well then, seems like my calculations were incorrect, it will be about and hour and fifteen minutes instead." Zhane said, Andros sighed. It was still too long for him.

Andros took a chair and sat by the window, trying to look for any signs of a planet. Karone (after she cleaned off) and Zhane took care of the controls and just let Andros sit there, waiting on this planet to appear.

About 45 minutes later, Andros saw something that looked like a planet coming into their path. Andros turned around to tell Zhane, but he had already saw it and was taking control of the ship.

"Hold on tight, we're almost there." Karone and Andros walked up beside Zhane and sat in the seats behind the console. Soon, they were about to land on the planet. "DECA, start a scan for the Mega-Ship."

_Beep, beep, beep._

"Scan has activated. Mega-Ship exactly 102 miles ahead of intentional landing ground."

"Alright, DECA, I'm gonna go forth some more, Let me know when we are close to the Ship." Zhane began to struggle with keeping the ship going.

_Beep, beep, beep._

"exactly 35 miles from ship, Land Zhane."

Zhane began to land the ship. The ship made it the ground but began sliding. Andros and Karone were struggling to hold on. And finally, the ship stopped sliding. Andros and Karone stood up and they heard Zhane give a sigh of relief. "DECA, how far from the Mega-ship are we?"

_Beep, beep, beep._

"Less than a fourth of a mile"

"Thanks DECA! Come on, Zhane! Lets Rocket!" Andros was ready to get off the ship.

Both rangers were fully morphed, Zhane quickly grabbed Karone's hand as they ran out of The Guard Ship. Andros was the first out the door. Once he was out, he looked around for the Mega-ship, which he found a little distance away. All three of them began to run for the ship, with Andros is the lead. Once they made it, Andros began to bang on the main entrance door of the Mega-ship, calling, "Guys! It's us, open up!" And finally, the doors opened. There was TJ and he was smiling. He ran up and gave them a hand shake then a hug. Andros quickly noticed the bandage around TJ's rib cage and TJ caught him staring, "Oh, they bruised my side. Don't worry about it, come in." They entered the Mega-ship and began walking silently through the hallways.

"Is Ashley okay?" Andros blurted.

"She still hasn't woken. She has bruises everywhere and really bad bruise on her cheekbone. There's worse, you'll see. Those damn creatures came out of nowhere!" TJ responded. Andros and the others knew where they were going. They were walking to the Med-Bay, where the others probably are.

When they made it to the Med-Bay, The doors opened and Cassie and Carlos were sitting beside the table that Ashley was laying on. Cassie tried to run to give them a hug, but she was limping. They noticed the large wrap on her knee. Once Cassie made it to give hugs (with the help of TJ) she said "Wow, its so good to see you guys! We missed you all a lot!" She noticed Andros looking at her knee, "My knee will be fine. TJ put some medicine on it so I should be walking fine in a little bit."

"That's good, Cassie. How are you, Carlos? You didn't miss us?" Zhane was messing with Carlos cause he hadn't come up and said "Hey" yet.

Carlos smiled and gave them all a hug. "Well, im not damaged like the others. But I do have some bruises. So, I guess im alright." Carlos said with a small laugh. Zhane smiled and looked at Andros who hadn't said anything to them, except of course when he asked about Ashley. And, as Zhane had figured, Andros was staring at Ashley's unconscious form. The others watched Andros as he slowly made his way to the table, still morphed. He looked at the computer screen to make sure she was breathing normally. Then, he decided to take a real good look at her, to see all the damage. He could clearly see the bruise on her cheekbone, And the bruises on her arm, the bruises on her legs, but her thigh was wrapped in a bandage, and the blood was sinking through. She was still wearing the "half shirts" that left her belly exposed, where he saw a cut on her stomach. Her ankle was wrapped tightly and Andros figured it was broken. She was worse than he thought. His heart sank once again. He plopped down in the chair next to the table, flabbergasted.

"Andros," TJ was speaking to him, but he didn't turn his head. "It will take her about two days to fully recover. She probably will wake then."

"Guys, lets give him some space." Zhane said and everybody followed him out. Andros couldn't believe it. The love of his life got beaten up and he wasn't there to save her. He looked at the bandage that was on her thigh once more, the blood stain was getting bigger. He wondered what the creatures had done to cause that. He stood up again and walked to the medicine cabinet and took out a new bandage and a special healing cream that the rangers had always kept for emergencies. He unwrapped the bandage to reveal what seemed to be a large gash in her leg. Andros took the cream and spread it over her thigh, Ashley's leg jerked fiercely. He forgot that it hurt that much, but he could already see the cut healing. He bandaged it up once again and then sat back down in the chair and waited, and waited, and waited.

For what? _He_ didn't even know. "_For Ashley to wake up, duh,"_ He told himself, he finally demorphed and just sat there, and watched her.

Two days flew by fast. There weren't any attacks from the creatures, (which turned out to be called _Sofites) _and Ashley was healing fast. Andros sat in the Med-Bay for at least 6 hours both days, sometimes 7, just to make sure she was okay. The second night Andros had been there, he was sitting in his room. He heard a soft knock at his door, "Come in," He called. Cassie walking into the room with a big smile on her face, "Andros! She's awake!"

And that was just enough to get Andros on his feet bolting for the Med-Bay. He finally got there and the TJ and Zhane were helping her off the table. She was a little wobbly and was having trouble standing up. His heart fluttered, waiting for her to look at him. And when she could finally stand on her own, She looked up at him. His heart began to race as a large grin formed on her face. Andros walked over there and took her into an embrace. He missed her being in his arms, and now he finally had her!

The next few days went by slowly. Andros was helping Ashley get her senses back. They would go to the Simulation Deck and would help her fight of Quantrons. Each day he would back off more and more and let her take the most of them. Soon, she was able take all of them by herself. Andros was so happy when he was with her. It was like nothing else ever mattered. Of course he couldn't make it _too_ obvious that he was in love with her. So, He helped work on the Mega-Ship also. He got DECA back online and was working on the engines when he heard a banging noise coming from the outside.

The Sofites had shown up, and they were banging on the doors. He didn't realize it at first, but when he did, his heart sank. They were screaming Ashley's name.

"_**Ashley! Ashley! Ashley! Ashley! Ashley!"**_

Over, and over, and over again.

All of the rangers (including Ashley) came into the engine room, to see what they should do.

"We need to go out there and destroy them. They could get Ashley, and if the don't, They could attack the Mega-Ship even more. Ashley, you need to stay here. Its you they're after." Andros commanded the team.

"No! If it's me they're after, then I should be able to go out there and defend myself! Im not a damn child, Andros. Im a power ranger!"

Before Andros could rebuttal, DECA announced, "Rangers, The Mega-Ship doors will not last much longer."

"Lets Rocket!" Andros yelled, and the team was morphed. As the rangers took off, Andros gave Ashley a look, and she nodded her head and ran with the rest of the team.

"Andros, go protect her! Karone shouted and Andros bolted for the door.


	3. Slipping through his fingers

Andros made it out the Mega-Ship doors and saw the rangers staring in confusion. It wasn't only Sofites that were attacking, but Quantrons were making their way towards the Ship.

"What in the world?" TJ asked, puzzled.

"Quantrons are here? Wait, who is that with them?" Cassie asked.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that we're about to find out…" TJ replied. The rangers followed his gaze to see a monster heading their way, being followed by a large group of Quantrons.

"Darkonda!" Ashley gasped. He finally made it up near the Ship.

"Oh dear, im quite sorry about my Sofites ruining your pretty little Ship there." Darkonda said with sarcasm clear in his voice.

"How are you still alive, Darkonda? I thought Dark Spector killed you?!" Andros growled.

"Well, yes…….. He did... But! I was given another chance by the Master of the Underworld. I have one last chance to defeat you, and I know the perfect way to do that!" Darkonda responded.

"Oh yeah? And what way would that be?" TJ spat.

Darkonda laughed, "Hmm, Have you ever thought of me getting Astronema back?"

"You're not getting my sister!" Andros yelled.

"Oh don't worry! I don't want your precious little sister!"

"Then who do you want?" Carlos asked, not planning on giving him anyone.

"Her!" And Darkonda then pointed to Ashley, and she gasped, "Seize her!" Darkonda cried out and the monsters ran after the rangers.

The Rangers immediately flew into battle, determined to protect Ashley.

_There are so many of them! The rangers are gonna get hurt! Oh no, they're gonna attack the Mega-Ship, I need to lure them away!" _Ashley frantically thought.

"Andros! They're gonna attack the ship. Help me drive them away!"

"Ashley, You need to stay back! They're after you!"

"But its my job to help protect others!"

"Don't you dare, Ashley!" Andros warned.

Ashley began running. Cassie then began running with her.

"After her!" Darkonda yelled.

"No!" Came Andros' cry. He began to follow Ashley and Cassie.

Ashley and Cassie were far away from the ship, so they turned around. They were taking down the Quantrons pretty easily, but the Sofites on the other hand, now they were a little problem. Andros quickly ran up to Darkonda (who had been chasing them too) and began to fight him. Darkonda kicked Andros, and it pushed him back a little bit.

"What? Is the red ranger scared that im gonna take his little girlfriend?" He mocked.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Andros wished he was lying.

"Ah, But you _want_ her to be! Don't you? I can tell by the way your being so protective. You weren't even _this_ protective of your sister!

"Ashley is my friend! Im doing the same that I'd do for my anyone else!"

"Ha! You lie, red ranger! You know you love her, you know you'd die for her! And that right there is what's gonna make me turning her into Astronema even more pleasing!" Andros began to charge for Darkonda, and they began battling again.

Andros quickly stopped when he heard Ashley cry out. He snapped his head towards her to see her being struck down by a Sofite with a sword. "No!" Andros cried. Darkonda took his chance and wrapped his arm around Andros's neck from behind and placed the sword right under his arm.

"Sofites! Quantrons! Halt!" They all back off the rangers and stood still. Ashley stood up off the ground and gasped.

"Yellow Ranger! If you want this Red Ranger to survive, then I suggest you surrender yourself and come with us! If you don't, then I will kill him!"

"Don't do it Ashley!" Andros cried out, Darkonda squeezed his neck tighter.

"Shut up, boy!" He barked.

Ashley just stood.

"Make your Choice." Darkonda said darkly.

"If you let my friends go and don't harm them, then I will come with you." She responded, "And I also get to keep my morpher and I will still be able to use it."

"Ashley! No!" Cassie cried.

Darkonda laughed evilly, "As you wish, my Princess." And dropped Andros to the ground. "Take Her!" And the Sofites grabbed Ashley, who didn't struggle against them any more. They walked by Andros, and she didn't even look at him.

Cassie fell on her knees.

"_**NO!**_" Andros cried, and Ashley finally looked at him. Andros watched as the love of his life was, once again, taken from him. And it was _once again_ his fault. A hand appeared before him, offering him help up. Andros took TJ's hand quietly and stood up slowly. Andros hung his head and TJ placed his hand on his shoulder. Andros walked over to Cassie and knelt onto the ground beside her.

"Cassie, Im-"

"This is all your fault!" Cassie screeched as she stood up, "You just cost me my BEST FRIEND!" Andros could hear the sadness begin to form in her voice. "Now she's gone! She's going to be the NEW ASTRONEMA! You couldn't have paid ONE SECOND to your own stupid battle and now my Best Friend is gone! I hate you, Andros! I always will!" Cassie demorphed and Andros could see the tears already streaming down her face. She ran back to the Mega-Ship, trying to wipe her eyes.

Carlos walked over to Andros, "No, Andros. Don't listen to her. We all know you were trying to keep her safe. There was just nothing you could have done different that would have saved her. They would have had her sooner or later."

"Yeah, Man. Come on, Lets get back to the Ship and try to run some scans to look for her." TJ had said.

"Come on, Andros." Zhane put his hand on his Best Friend's shoulder as he stood up. Andros slowly walked back to the Ship. By the time they got there, Karone was already in tears. Cassie told her.

"Here, I'll go talk to Cassie. Zhane, Carlos, Karone, start scanning for Ashley. Andros, go get some rest." TJ ordered.

Andros slowly walked to his room. He couldn't believe that she had slipped through his fingers once again!

Andros had tears running down his cheeks by the time he reached his bed.

He had failed everyone.

He failed Cassie,

& He Failed Ashley.

She was going to be the New Astronema, And it was all his fault.

Tears of anger then stared flowing down his cheeks,

"Ashley, I **will **find you…

_I Promise." _He managed to say before his tears lead him to a very _**un**_peacefull sleep.


	4. Nightmares!

_Ashley was sitting in a dark cell on the floor. She had her knees pulled to her chest with her arms wrapped around them, her head resting on her arms. She wore a black hoodie that covered her arms and the hood was pulled over her head. He couldn't see her face at all._

"_Ashley?" Andros called._

"_Andros." She was crying, but her words came out very softly._

"_Ashley! Are you okay?" He was only a few steps away from her. He still couldn't see her face._

"_No." She whispered._

"_Tell me what's wrong…" He added softly._

"_You let them take me."_

"_No I didn't, Ashley. I swear." Andros' heart sank in his chest._

"_Yes you did."_

"_No, I was trying to protect you!"_

"_And You Failed!" She hissed, Still not looking up._

"_Im sorry, Ashley!" He was becoming even more upset._

"_Ashley doesn't exist anymore."_

"_What? What do you mean?" Andros was scared._

"_I hate you."_

"_Ashley! Don't say that! Please don't!" He could have cried right there._

"_Ashley doesn't exist. Its Astronema." She finally looked up. He saw a black metal piece sitting on the side of her forehead, the same place the Karone had hers when she was Astronema._

"_Ash-""Astronema." She corrected._

"_No. NO!" He cried._

"_Yes. And its time I got my revenge for what you've don't to me." She stood up. A sword appeared in her hand in a split second._

"_Wait. Ashley, don't!_

"_I told you it's Astronema. You did this to me. Its all your fault." She pointed the tip of the blade out towards his face. She began walking towards him._

"_It's all your fault." She said._

"_It's all your fault.." She said a little louder. Andros couldn't move. He was stuck there._

"_It's all your fault!" She yelled. She made it up to him and lifted the sword into the air, about to strike him down._

"_Ashley!" Andros cried._

"_**IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!**__" And she plunged the sword down onto him._

* * *

"No!" Andros shouted as he sprung upright in his bed. He was gasping for air as he ran a hand through his hair. "What have I done?" He whispered. "I cant believe I let her down. Its all my fault." He began to cry, thinking that he was a failure in life and how he couldn't please anybody. He caused Cassie to lose her best friend. He caused the team to lose their Yellow Ranger. And He caused the love of his life to be taken by evil forces. "Oh, God. What am I to do?" He cried as he looked up. He then laid back down and tried to fall back asleep. When he realized he couldn't, he looked at his alarm clock… "_3:52"_ is what it read. Andros groaned as he rolled onto his stomach and put his face into his pillow."I need sleep!" He muffled into his pillow. He then rolled over onto his right side, facing away from the door. He thought of Ashley… Darkonda was right. He _would _go and take his life for her. Of course he would do that with anyone else, but he would have thought twice about it. With Ashley, He would have stepped in front of a bullet right there and then. He would have thought twice for even Karone!

He wasn't understanding how she had so much effect on him, but as he thought about it, he then realized why.

_Her eyes._

_Her nose._

_Her mouth._

_Her smile._

_Her love._

_Her passion._

_Her personality._

_Her friendship._

_Her hair._

_Her everything._

She was everything he dreamed of and more. And he let her slip through his fingers.

"_Damn it!!" _

He wanted to punch something.

But he just laid back, and kept his eyes closed. He steadied his breathing, and tried to drift back to sleep.

Eventually, He did.


	5. They're Back! Somehow

Kimberly Hart wandered mindlessly around the mall. She tried on and bought a few dresses, but she still wasn't happy. She missed him. And she hated herself for leaving him.

"_Maybe he's happy with Kat."_ She thought to herself. She knew she should be happy, but she just couldn't be without him. She looked down at her wrist to see the black morpher sitting there. She quickly dazed off as she remembered how it happened…

**Her gymnastics career had taken off on a great start, but then took a big downfall and Kimberly left to return to Angel Grove and be with her friends. When she had arrived, she searched but found no one. She decided to run and visit the Command Center, to see if her friends were still there. When she got there, She saw that the Command Center had been destroyed. She was devastated, but knew she had to try something. She had begun picking up pieces and connecting numerous wires (getting sparked a few times) until she had some things running. While she was picking up some bricks, she noticed something black lying in the dirt. **

"_**A morpher!"**_** She couldn't help but fear the worst for her friends. "**_**What happened to them?"**_** She murmured out loud. She examined the morpher, and found a slot for the morpher. "**_**It needs a key! Uhm, a Key, a Key, a Key, a Key, Aha! A key!"**_** She said as she dug around into piles of bricks. She pulled a small black key-like thing and examined it closely. She didn't want to try to morph with it quite yet, so she began to hunt for other morphers that could be lying around. After hours of searching, she ended up finding them all, along with all the keys to go with them. She took the morpher that she had found and examined it closely. After a few hours of resetting some wires, she slowly put the morpher on her wrist. **

**She felt the flow of massive energy just flow throughout her body and watched as the morpher turned to make itself look brand new. Kimberly grinned brightly, she knew what this meant. **

**Before she knew it, she was calling out **_**"Shift Into Turbo!"**_** and she morphed into the new Pink Turbo Ranger. **

**She squealed loudly as for the first time in a **_**long **_**time, she was happy. She was excited, thrilled, but she wasn't **_**as **_**happy as she had been with **_**him.**_** She demorphed and looked around, proud of her work. She just got the Turbo morphers back online, but as of right then, she was the only ranger there. She knew she needed to find other rangers to become the new Turbo rangers, but it would take some time, or so she thought.**

Kim was quickly knocked out of her daze when she bumped right into somebody and fell over. A pair of helping hands quickly reached down to help her pick up her dresses and her purse.

"I am really sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." She apologized.

"No, no. Its fine. I should have been looking too." Kim's head quickly snapped up when she heard him speak.

"Tommy?" She gasped.

His head quickly snapped up as she called his name, not realizing who it was.

"Kimberly?" She nodded her head and he laughed. He finished helping with her dresses and stood up. He handed them back to her and then took her in for a hug, "What are you doing back in Angel Grove?" He asked with a smile.

"Uhm, my gymnastics career didn't turn like I hoped it would, so I came back here but I couldn't find you guys so I went up to the Command Center and…" She gulped. She didn't want him to know.

"Ah, you saw. Well you see The Turbo Rangers lost their powers. Now a new set of Rangers appear. They're from Space. But the funny thing is, Since I used to be a ranger and I handed down my powers, I know who the new Turbo rangers were. But once they got defeated, there were rumors of a rocket being sent into space a little while after. Since then, there have been these new Space Rangers. And I never even see the people who were the Turbo rangers around much anymore, So I think that they're the new Space Rangers. But Anyway, Me, Tanya, Rocky, and Adam are just hanging around here…"

"What about Kat?" She blurted.

"She left. She left so her dancing career could take off."

"Oh, im sorry." She really wasn't. She liked Kat as a friend and all, but she wouldn't have been able to stand the sight of them together…

"Ah, its alright. So, how have you been?" He asked.

"Fine, fine. Well, not really. My gymnastics career is ruined. But I guess im okay. How are you?"

Before Tommy could answer, Rocky, Tanya, and Adam walked up. Kimberly was then being hugged by three people at once, all yelling "Kim!"

They finally broke off of her and she could breathe.

"Well hello to you, too!" She laughed.

"What are you doing here?" Rocky asked. Kimberly opened her mouth to answer but was silenced when people began screaming and running for their lives. Kimberly quickly set her dresses and her purse onto the nearest table and looked around to see the culprit.

"There!" Tanya pointed and Kim took a fighting stance as Darkonda and Astronema began making their way through the Mall, being followed by many Quantrons.

"**Shift Into Turbo!" **Kim cried. Tommy gasped as she morphed into the Pink Turbo Ranger.

"Impossible!" Ashley/Astronema cried out. "Those rangers were destroyed!"

"Do not worry, My Princess. There is only one of her. Easily able to defeat." Darkonda reassured Astronema. Kimberly quickly turned and ran for her purse. She grabbed morphers and passed them out. One to Tanya, one to Tommy, one to Rocky, and one to Adam. She then quickly handed them the keys and said "You know what to do."

"Right!" They all responded.

"**Shift into Turbo!"** Tommy cried. And they were the Turbo Rangers once again.

Tommy was the red ranger, Adam was the green ranger, Rocky was the blue ranger, and Tanya was the yellow ranger.

"Whoo-Hoo! It feels great to be back!" Tommy cried out as he finished morphing. They all spun around when they heard someone clapping.

"Brava, Brava… But! That wont be enough to stop my Quantrons. Take them!" Astronema called.

The Quantrons took off towards the Turbo Rangers. They began to fight, but even though their powers had been regenerated completely, It still wasn't enough to take them down. They weren't a strong as the Space Rangers. But they still stood. Until finally, Flashes of Pink, Red, Blue, Silver, and Black shot through the mall and landed next to the rangers.

"It's the Space Rangers!" Tanya cried, "Wait! Where's the yellow ranger?"

The Pink Ranger ran and immediately took down the Quantrons that had been after Kim. The Black Ranger helped Adam, The blue ranger helped Rocky, and the Red Ranger helped Tommy, Zhane helped Tanya, She curiously asked "Where's the yellow ranger?" And watched as Zhane pointed to Astronema and she gasped. The Turbo Rangers watched in Awe at how easily the Space Rangers took down the Quantrons.

Andros turned and looked at Darkonda, and saw the woman standing next to him.

"_No!"_ Andros yelled as he fell to his knees, "Ashley??" He asked.

Darkonda laughed, "Her Name is Astronema. And she is the _evil_ yellow ranger." And Tanya gasped.

"No. Ashley!" Cassie began to walk towards her but TJ grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to him to comfort her, he knew she was upset.

"My name is Astronema. If had wanted to keep Ashley, then maybe you shouldn't have had _**him**_as your leader." She pointed to Andros, "This isn't over rangers, I _will_ be back." Astronema hissed, and Darkonda laughed evily. They both disappeared (along with the defeated Quantrons). Darkonda's laugh could be heard throughout the mall.

The Space Rangers powered down all except for Andros. The others didn't fear about revealing their identity in front of the Turbo Rangers. Andros still sat on his knees. Zhane walked over to him…

"Andros, Its okay. We'll get her back."

"Yeah, We all know how you feel about her. She will be back with us soon…" TJ slowly moved away from Cassie to try to pry Andros off the ground.

"But this is all my fault. I let him take her. She even said it was my fault!" Andros cried.

"But it's not." Cassie spoke up. She hadn't moved from her spot. Andros walked over to her,

"But Cassie-"

"I know what I said. But I was wrong. You were trying to protect her, we all were. It's no one's fault. And I don't hate you, I only said that because I was upset. We're a team, we'll find her." Cassie said. Andros gave Cassie a small hug, "And besides, We all know that you love her. We know you wouldn't let her get taken." Andros sighed as Cassie tried to make him feel better. But then he remembered that the Turbo Rangers were still there. Andros quickly turned and looked at them. And TJ ran beside Andros.

"Who are you?" TJ demanded. They powered down.

"Tommy?" TJ asked, "How in the world did you get the Turbo Powers? I thought they were destroyed!?"

"They were. But She somehow fixed them…" Tommy pointed to the Pink Turbo Ranger.

"Im Kimberly. I used to be a power ranger. But I handed over my powers, but I just returned. It took me a while, but I got them working."

TJ saw Tommy eyeing The Red Space Ranger curiously, "Oh, Tommy, This is Andros. You can power down now, Andros." But Andros stood. He didn't want them seeing him hurt, especially him being the leader.

Tommy stepped forward and offered him his hand for a handshake, "Im Tommy. I've been the leader of the power rangers for a_** Long**_ time. But then I handed my title down to TJ."

Andros powered down as he laughed inside his head and thought, _"He's trying to show off." _Andros shook his hand and said, "Im Andros. I've been the Red Power Ranger since I was fifteen. It was only me and my best friend Zhane." He pointed to Zhane, "We are the only rangers from my planet. And for 2 years, it was only me. A battle began on my planet and Zhane sacrificed himself for me and was in a "coma", as you earth people call it, for 2 years. I took care of him, Destroyed all evil on my planet, and still managed to take care of Space, _And_ me and my team are taking care of Earth."… _"How's that for impressive?" _He thought to himself. He just hated it when people tried to give the impression that they were better than the other. Tommy took a few steps back.

"Wait! Your _planet?_" Adam stepped in.

"Yes. KO-35 is mine and Zhane's home planet."

"Oh, wow… It seems as though we have _**a lot**_ to talk about… How bout we got and do lunch and we can talk?" Kimberly asked.

"Sure, why not?" Zhane said. Tommy watched as Zhane and Kim smiled at each other, and he was getting jealous. They all decided to go to The Surf Spot to talk things over. Not knowing that it was going to be a long, _long_, day for them, especially for Andros.


	6. You have some more explaining to do!

"Wow, that is….. Amazing!" Tanya gasped. Andros had just finished telling the Turbo Rangers about his life... well... half of it. "So, you guys managed to get the "Mega-Ship" working again, all by yourselves?" She asked.

"Well… Sorta. Once we figured out what was wrong with the Mega-Ship's main computer, DECA, she was able to guide us through everything that needs to be fixed." Andros answered.

"Oh…. I see! Man, I wish _we _had a talking computer!" Tanya added.

"Well, we had Alpha." Kim put in.

"So do we. But Alpha's on the Mega-Ship with my sister, Karone right now. We had to fix him too, after the crash." Andros stated, and Kim and Tanya nodded their heads.

They had been at the Surf Spot for almost two hours now, listening to Andros and the other Space Rangers tell of their adventures ever since the Command Center was destroyed. They decided to take a walk through the park, to get some fresh air and try to explain some things to the Turbo Rangers. Everyone was enjoying it, except Tommy. He kept noticing Zhane and Kimberly looking at each other, and then smiling and blushing. He couldn't help but be jealous. He would look at Kim, but she wouldn't notice. He would sometimes stare, just to see if she'd look at him… She never did.

Tommy's thoughts were interrupted when Adam was calling his name and snapping at him…

"Tommy? Are you listening?" Adam asked.

"Oh, sorry. I was a little distracted. What were you saying?" He apologized.

"Ugh, okay. Well Divatox captured Zordon. Dark Spector has him, and he's draining his powers. Slowly, but surely. The Phantom Ranger is on a quest to find him." Adam explained.

"Has he found anything?" Tommy was worried.

"Well, he thinks he knows where they are hiding him. He believes he's being held on the planet known as Eltar. He has been in a lot of battles, he's getting weaker… Im really starting to get worried." Cassie has added.

Tommy looked away. He didn't know what to say, but he was getting angry. Only because he knew that if Zordon's powers were drained, then there wouldnt be any power left at all for the Turbo Rangers.

"Why haven't you gone to help him then, if your so worried? Huh, you just gonna let him get too weak and die?! Then who will be able to find him?! You're just going to let Zordon's powers get drained? Some rangers you guys are! Nobody cares about that stupid girl who "was turned into" Astronema! Just kill her, Rescue Zordon, and the whole world is safe!" He was furious, and all the Rangers were stunned, except Andros, whose face was beet red, immediately stepped in.

"What the _hell _did you just say? In case you haven't _noticed_, the love of my _life_ has been turned _evil_ and is planning on taking over the _Earth_! And also, we have been the _only _rangers around here to protect your precious little planet from Astronema's monsters from doing _exactly that._ We are sorry the we cant protect the _whole fucking __**universe **_right now. If _you guys_ would have protected Zordon better when you were Rangers, then he wouldn't have had to _leave in the first place,_ now would he? So don't you **dare **try to criticize **my** team for that, especially after we just saved your ass from getting the shit beat out of it!! If you ever, and I mean **EVER** say to kill Ashley, I swear I will kill you!"

Andros was glaring at Tommy, with one of the most serious, and deadliest, looks ever. When he heard screaming coming from up ahead, Andros quickly took off up the hill, everyone still sitting behind a little stunned at Andros' words. Tanya then walked up to Tommy and slapped him in the back of the head, she gave him a "what the hell did you do that for?" look. Zhane glared at Tommy as he ran to follow Andros, and the all the other rangers followed, except Tommy. Kimberly ran back and grabbed his arm and drug him up the hill. Tommy looked and saw a woman like figure in dark clothing, standing next to a monster, all surrounded by Quantrons. Tommy's head snapped up when he heard Andros speak…

"Darkonda! Give me Ashley back!" He demanded.

"Never! How about it, My Princess?" Darkonda spoke to Andros, but then looked up at Ashley, she nodded her head… "Quantrons! Attack!" Darkonda shouted.

"**Lets Rocket!"** Andros called out and the Space Rangers morphed.

"Tommy??" Kim said impatiently.

"Oh, right. **Shift Into Turbo**!" He cried out, and they all flew into action. They all fled into pairs. Cassie and Kim, Adam and Carlos, Rocky and TJ, Tanya and Zhane, but Tommy was alone. Andros had fled to fight Darkonda. He held off a few Quantrons while watching at Andros and how he fought so well. Tommy quickly turned back to his own battle with the Quantrons. He was so angry at himself, he was actually able to fend most of them off, until Cassie showed up and kicked their butts for him… Easily. When the Quantrons were finished, the rangers watched Andros, debating whether to join in or not. Soon, Astronema stepped in and began to battle Andros.

"Ashley!" He cried as she swung her staff at him, "Stop!" But she kept going. In which, All the other Space Rangers joined in to take on Darkonda, just to make sure they wouldnt gang up on Andros.

Kim walked up to Tommy, "Tommy. We need to try and help them." She was trying to be calm.

"This isn't our battle." He responded.

"What are you talking about? Those monsters attacked us and these rangers saved our asses'! Its our battle now! Ugh, I guess this means we're going in without our leader…" Kim spat, "Come on guys." Kim mentioned to the others and ran out onto the battlefield once again. The other Turbo Rangers gave Tommy a look before they followed her.

* * *

"_Careful Andros!"_ He snapped at himself. He was trying to dodge Astronema's swings… but was soon shot at through her staff and he flew backwards, landing on his back. He struggled to sit up. He held his hand out in front of himself, trying to talk some sense into her as she made her way towards him.

"Ashley, don't do this! Please! Im begging you!"

"Why on earth would you think that I would let you live?" She hissed.

"Well…" He stood up, demorphed, and began walking to her. She took a few steps back and positioned herself, warning him that if he came closer, she would shoot… "Ashley, You know who you are. You're not Astronema. You're the Ashley Hammond that I fell in love with, not Astronema." It was silent for a moment...

"What did you say?" She said as she broke the silence.

"You heard me. I love you, Ash. I really do." He confessed, he could hear people going "Awe!" in the background.

"You L--love m-" She was stuttering but was quickly cut off as she threw her hand to her head and cried out in pain. Andros could see small sparks coming from the metal piece on Ashley's head. She fell to her knees as she grabbed her head and moaned in pain. Andros ran to her side and her hands began clawing on the metal piece on her head. The more she remembered the more the metal piece came off. Andros held her in his arms and she kept crying in pain, and finally the piece came off. Before Andros could say anything, he felt a kick to his side and flew sideways and watched as Darkonda pulled Ashley onto her feet.

"My Princess?? Are you alright?" She stood for a second, and Darkonda sighed in relief as she began to speak.

"I am _not _your princess!" And she kicked him extremely hard in his chest. "**Lets Rocket!**" She morphed.

She didn't even turn her head when she heard Tanya screaming, "Whoo-Hoo! Now that's how we do it! Go Yellow! You go girl! Whoo!"

"You will pay for that Yellow Ranger!" Darkonda was holding his chest.

"We'll see about that!" And she charged at Darkonda, "Star-Slinger!" She cried as began to furiously shoot at Darkonda. He flew backwards. Ashley then glanced up to see Darkonda getting back up.

She fought Darkonda herself. Everyone else too stunned, especially Andros. Ashley didn't take long beating Darkonda, although she was still trying to ignore Tanya's constant cheering, until finally…

"Ugh! I will be back rangers! And I already have an idea in mind, too!" And with that, he disappeared. All of the rangers powered down ran to form a big group hug with Ashley (except Andros who kept his distance). When they finally backed away from her, She quickly looked at Andros. She slowly made her way up to him. She couldn't see his eyes, for he was still morphed.

He stood for a second, and then finally powered down. Ashley put her hand on his cheek and smiled at him. He reached up and took her hand off his cheek and intertwined their fingers.

"I cant believe I almost lost you." He whispered. She smiled warmly at him. "I cant believe I let him take you, Im so sorry Ashley…"

Ashley silenced him with the tip of her fingers, "You didn't let him take me. Don't be sorry. Its okay, I promise. You got me back, didn't you?" A small smile was still in place on her lips.

"Yeah, I did, didn't I?" A smile had formed onto his lips, and Ashley giggled.

"Oh my! Well isn't this the cutest thing in the world?!" Kim giggled.

Tommy stepped up, "Man, I am really sorry. I guess you really do love her, huh?" Andros just nodded his head, giving Tommy a death glare, "Maybe we should start over? I didn't mean to say what I said, Im just worried about Zordon." Tommy extended his hand toward Andros.

"Sure. We're doing the best we can to find him and help the Phantom Ranger. We cant do everything at once." Andros shook hands with Tommy.

"Okay! Back it up! First of all, how in the _world_ did you get the Turbo Powers back? And Second, I don't know all of you." Ashley said with a laugh.

"Well, It looks like we have more explaining to do, now don't we?" Kim said while laughing.


	7. Here Comes The Psychos!

After Kim had finished telling Ashley of how she got the Turbo powers back, the Turbo Rangers decided to give the Space Rangers some time with Ashley. The Turbo Rangers left to go spend some time telling Kim of everything that has happened since she left.

The Space Rangers were all hanging outside of the Surf Spot. Ashley felt an arm wrap around her waist and she looked up to see Andros smiling down at her. She couldn't have been any happier. But, out of the corner of her eye, she could see Carlos shaking his head angrily.

"Carlos? Are you alright?" He snapped his head up at her.

"No!" He spat.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't understand how you- just! Ugh! Never mind!"

"No, tell me.." She walked up to him, Andros slowly following.

"I just don't understand how you're just so, _happy!_"

"Why wouldn't I be?" She took a quick glance at Andros, who was standing beside her, and placed her hand in his.

"Because of him!" He then angrily pointed at Andros. Andros wrinkled his eyebrows in confusion.

"Carlos, what the heck are you talking about?" Ashley was truly confused.

"Ashley, He let you get taken by _Darkonda_ and then you were turned into _Astronema _because of him!"

"No he didn't!" Ashley protested.

"Oh yes he did!"

"Carlos! What your problem? You were sticking up for me!" Andros butted in.

"That's just because I was trying to be a good friend! We all know you let her get taken! I don't understand how she can even be _around _you!" Carlos hissed.

"Okay, Carlos. First off, You obviously have some real big _mental _issues that you need to work out. And secondly, I _love _Andros. He would never do anything on purpose to hurt me! And thirdly I love being around Andros! I hate every second that im _not _around Andros!" Ashley fired back.

"Ashley! Open your eyes! Im a better man for you than he will _ever_ be! He et you go, Ashley! He didn't want you anymore! He gets called to us for one mission and all of a sudden he wants you back! Then, he lets you get taken by Darkonda and had you turned into Astronema! I would never do that to you, Ash!"

Andros quickly wrapped his arm back around Ashley's waist and pulled her to him. "Carlos, shut up! I love Ashley. She is everything to me! I didn't want her to leave! I wanted to go after her but I thought I was doing the right thing when I stayed behind to take care of my planet. And I don't "all of a sudden" want her back! I've always wanted her. And yes, I screwed up, but it doesn't matter. I love her! Whether she loves me or not, I will _always _love her."

"Think about it, Ashley… Really!" Carlos ignored Andros' words.

Ashley glanced up at Andros, and then looked at Carlos.

She pulled herself out of Andros' arms and began to make her way towards Carlos.

Carlos smiled brightly.

As Ashley finally made it to Carlos, he held his hand out to her.

Before he knew it, her hand was flying towards his face.

"_**SMACK!**__" _

A large handprint was left on Carlos' face as Ashley turned and walked back towards Andros. This time, it was Andros smiling.

Carlos held the spot on his cheek. As he looked around, he could see the other rangers trying not to laugh.

"Its not funny!" He cried.

That only made them burst out into laughter, all except Ashley. She was fuming.

The Space Rangers' communicators went off.

"DECA, go ahead." Andros said, a hint of a smile still on his face.

"Darkonda has unknown monsters attacking Angel Grove Park." She responded.

"Darkonda attacking the same place twice? Unusual. Lets go check it out. _**Lets Rocket!" **_He cried out. He even gave a sigh of relief when he saw the Yellow Ranger standing next to him, morphed. (Also being glad that no-one was around to see them morph.)

He quickly pushed his thoughts to the back of his mind and called out for the Galaxy Gliders, "_**Galaxy Gliders! Hang Ten!**_"

They made it to Angel Grove Park and saw 5 Space Rangers standing there, waiting. Except, they weren't the real rangers.

"There they are! Lets go!" Andros cried as the all ran up to the false rangers.

"Well, well, well… What do we have here?" The false red ranger said with a laugh.

"I cant believe it!" Ashley said.

"They look just like…" Carlos started.

"They cant be!" said Andros.

"Ah! But we _are _Power Rangers." The blue false ranger said.

"But we're here for one reason, and one reason only!" The false yellow ranger said.

"To destroy you!" The false red ranger cried,

and the false rangers then flew into battle with the real rangers.

taking them down quickly.


	8. There She Goes Again!

_**CARLOS:**_

The False Black Ranger threw a punch at Carlos, which he blocked.

Carlos went to hit back, but the false Ranger was too quick. The false Ranger punched Carlos in the stomach and was then thrown into a dim-lit building. He quickly pulled out his Lunar Lance, only to have the false ranger pull it out from his hand. He slashed him in the chest and then tried to stab him with it. Carlos grabbed onto the weapon and the false black ranger quickly pulled the Lance into the air, Carlos flying through the air with it. Carlos landed into a bunch of barrels, and rolled onto his side, struggling to get up and moaning in pain.

* * *

_**CASSIE:**_

The false pink ranger made it to Cassie. She quickly tried to kick Cassie in the chest, but was blocked. She was somehow blocking punches until she was kicked hard into her chest. Cassie flew backwards and rolled on the ground only to stand back up and see the false pink ranger almost kick her in the face. All of Cassie's punches were getting blocked. She was then kicked hard into the stomach twice, and fell backwards into the same dim-lit building as Carlos, just at a different spot. Cassie quickly pulled and called out her Satellite Stunner and fired at the false ranger . The false ranger just stood, but then turned and looked at Cassie before disappearing.

"Where'd she go?!" Cassie cried as she frantically searched the room. She was then shot at by an invisible source, "**Over Here!**" The false ranger cried, and she reappeared. She had a bow and an infinite amount of laser arrows . Cassie took one last blow to the chest from the arrow and fell backwards onto the ground, crying out in pain.

* * *

_**TJ:**_

The false ranger started with punching TJ, who ended up blocking most of them. The false ranger began to fight harder, and TJ couldn't block anymore punches. He was knocked back a few feet. He was then kicked into another part of the dim-lit building. TJ stood as the false ranger pulled out an Astro Axe and called out "**Psycho Spin!**" He began to spin with the arm holding the Astro Axe pointing outwards. The Axe began slashing at TJ's chest, over, and over, and over again. And with one last hit, he was quickly thrown backwards. Landing and moaning in pain.

* * *

_**Ashley:**_

The false ranger quickly jumped and tried to kick Ashley in the chest. Ashley dodged it and began throwing punches at the false ranger, who ended up blocking them all. The false ranger took the advantage and kicked Ashley in the chest, sending her flying into another part of the dim-lit building. Ashley quickly took out her Star-Slinger but was still trying to fight with her hands and feet. The false ranger was dodging Ashley's hits and kicks easily. She then jumped on Ashley's shoulders and then flipped onto a trampoline nearby. "Star Slinger!" Ashley cried as she began to fire at the false ranger. The false ranger began to jump on the trampoline and dodged all of Ashley's shots. The false ranger then shot as Ashley with her own type of Star-Slinger, only more powerful. It was a direct hit on Ashley, and Ashley cried in pain and she was thrown backwards from the force of it.

* * *

_**ANDROS**_

Andros took an immediate punch to the chest. Andros began throwing punches, but the false ranger dodged them easily. The false ranger threw Andros a few feet away, and he rolled onto his back before quickly standing up. The false ranger pulled out a large sword, and began swinging it at Andros. Andros was having trouble dodging the swings, so he called out "**Spiral Saber!**" As Andros swung his arm up to hit the false ranger, the false ranger kicked Andros in his side, making him have to spin to be able to face the false ranger. The false ranger quickly slashed Andros' back, and sparks flew. Andros was kicked into the dim-lit building, breaking the glass of the window in the process. He looked up to see the false ranger there, and he slashed Andros in the chest twice, sending him flying into a bunch of barrels. She stood back up, but only to be slashed three more times in the chest. He fell to the ground.

* * *

_**ALL!**_

"Andros!" Ashley cried, she stood up and ran to his side, with the others following. She helped him stand. Her chest received a sharp pain ,and she clasped her hand over it and cried out. Andros and Cassie each grabbed a side of her to make sure she didn't fall over. The false rangers stood in line a good distance away, but were laughing evily.

"You're right, We're not Power Rangers." The false red ranger said.

"Then who are you?!" Andros shot back.

"You'll find out soon enough!" The false red ranger laughed, and then all of the false rangers held their arms out side ways. Electricity began to fly and the false rangers were no longer in ranger form.

They were each two colors, and two colors only, (not counting white on arms & legs) but all except one.

One was red and black.

Another was yellow and black.

Blue and black.

Pink and black.

And the last one completely black.

They began to walk towards the rangers.

"We're the Psycho Rangers." The red one said.

"We're faster than you…" Said the black one.

"Smarter than you…" The blue one added.

"Stronger than you…" Ashley flinched.

"But we're evil!" Cassie gasped.

"Psycho Red!"

"Psycho Black!"

"Psycho Blue!"

"Psycho Yellow!"

"Psycho Pink!"

They introduced themselves.

"Now we'll show you what a Psycho can do!" Psycho red called.

"Bring it on!" Andros snapped before he could stop himself. Ashley quickly grabbed his arm. That made the Psychos angry. They all held their right arm in front of them and charged at the rangers, once again.

TJ was hit in the chest, Cassie in her back, Andros in the chest, Carlos in the chest, and Ashley in her back.

Psycho yellow gave Ashley the worse beating.

In a matter of seconds, each ranger was on the ground. The Psychos kneeled down and placed their right hand on each rangers head. One psycho per ranger, and they began taking information out from their heads.

"Now, I'll know everything about you!" Psycho red called as he drained the information out. But right after he said that, he heard someone cry "Hang on guys! Help is on the way!" And lasers began to fire at the Psychos… They fell back.

"Zhane!" Cassie cried. To avoid getting hit , they Psychos lunged to the side. "Are you guys okay?" Zhane said as he hopped off his Cycle and ran to help the rangers up.

"A silver ranger?" Psycho black cried.

"You bet! And if you mess with my friends, you mess with _me_!" Zhane said while helping Cassie up.

Psycho red laughed, "Will do then!" And he posed to get ready to charge at the rangers, but Psycho yellow grabbed his arm.

"Psycho red, wait! I have an idea!" Psycho yellow said. Psycho red leaned his ear towards Psycho Yellow, and she whispered something into his ear.

"Absolutely! Psycho Black, Come here!" Psycho red demanded, and he began whispering into Psycho black's ear and he nodded him head. "You'll be in charge until we're back. We need a few words with Darkonda.!" He instructed. Psycho black nodded his head again. Psycho red and Psycho yellow quickly ran out the building.

"Whatever you're planning, you're not gonna get away with it!" Andros just finished his sentence when screaming began outside. Even the Psychos snapped their heads to the side.

"What was that?" Psycho blue asked. Ashley and Cassie quickly took off running out the building and saw Psycho Red attacking an old lady.

"No!" Ashley cried and she ran to help the woman.

"Ashley! Wait!" Andros cried as he made it outside, but it was too late. Ashley made it to Psycho red and elbowed him in the chest, making him fall backwards. Ashley helped the lady stand up. The lady backed up a good bit.

"Are you alright?" Ashley asked.

"Yes, I'm fine… But you're not!" Ashley gasped in confusion, and the Lady pointed at Ashley's wrists and silver shackles appeared. Ashley tried to pull them apart, but they had a tight grip on her wrists.

"Wait! Im trying to help you!" Ashley cried.

"You're the one that needs the help!" The woman transformed into Psycho yellow.

Before Ashley could even blink, Psycho Yellow appeared in a flash of yellow, and stood behind Ashley, and wrapped her whole arm around Ashley's neck.

"No!!" Andros cried and began to run to her. Psycho blue and black appeared in front of him, and were holding him back. "Ashley!!" Andros cried and he reached his arm out to her.

"Andros!!" She let go of Psycho yellow's arm that was around her neck, and tried to reach out to Andros.

The other rangers ran to go help, but Psycho pink then appeared, along with some Quantrons. Psycho Pink began to battle Cassie and the Quantrons took off after Carlos, TJ, and Zhane.

Andros was still struggling to get free from Psycho blue and Psycho black. Ashley had grabbed back onto Psycho yellow's arm to try and pry it off of her, but to no avail. All the Rangers watched as Psycho Yellow began to sink into the ground, with Ashley being dragged down with her.

"**Andros!!**" She cried at the top of her lungs.

"**Ashley!**" He screamed back. And began putting extreme force into trying to free himself. With no luck, still.

"Ashley!" Cassie cried and she broke from Psycho Pink and began to run to the spot where Ashley once stood.

"No!" TJ cried.

"Ashley!" Zhane and Carlos cried as they finished off the last of the Quantrons.

Psycho black and Psycho blue let go of Andros and he lunged for Ashley. Her arms were the only thing left above ground but slowly sinking.. Andros lunged for her hands, but didn't make it in time. He landed face-first flat onto the ground. She was gone.

Cassie made it to the spot, And her head snapped to the side when the Psychos began laughing evily, once again.

"We'll be back, Power Rangers!" Psycho Red called, and they disappeared.

Andros balled his fists up and began slamming them into the ground, screaming "No! No! No! No!" over and over.

He demorphed and Cassie could see the tears streaming down his cheeks.

"She's gone!" he cried.


	9. Thanks For Everything

Psycho Yellow was still dragging Ashley by her neck. Ashley's feet were dragging on the ground as she tried to stop Psycho Yellow from moving any further, and she still struggled to get Psycho Yellow's arm from around her neck. After several minutes of struggling, Psycho Yellow abruptly stopped. She threw Ashley to the ground.

"Who would have known that the Yellow Astro Ranger would be so easy to fool?" Psycho Yellow teased. Ashley looked up to see Psycho Red standing there.

Psycho Red laughed, "I wouldn't have thought it. Now that we have the Red Ranger's precious little _toy_, he'll surrender to us quickly!"

"Im am _nobody's _toy!" Ashley yelled as she stood up.

She quickly began throwing kicks at Psycho Yellow. They were all blocked of course, and Ashley was soon kicked extremely hard in her stomach. The blow caused her to fly backwards through the air, and Ashley's back slammed into the wall. She slowly rose from the ground. Ashley took one glance down the hall from the way she had been dragged down, and then looked back at Psycho Yellow. She waited for Psycho yellow to look back at Psycho red, and when she did, Ashley took off running down the way Psycho yellow had drug her in. She didn't get too far. Ashley felt a gloved hand wrap around her neck from behind. The hand threw Ashley onto her back with a strong force, and it caused her to hit her head hard on the floor. And just as the fingers began to unravel from her neck, she fell into unconsciousness.

She didn't remember where she was nor what had happened.

She opened her eyes to see she was in a dim-lit cave.

She looked next to her to see a large figure. It was a female, and she was kneeling next to Ashley, with her hand near Ashley's neck.

Another large figure came and stood over Ashley. This one was a male. He had a leg on each side of her, and He looked down at her.

She then remembered.

"_Psycho red…" _She whispered. He must have heard her because he bent down to her and placed his gloved hand on the part of her helmet where her cheek would be.

She couldn't hold her eyelids open anymore, so they closed. She leaned into his touch for an unknown reason, until Her head dropped to the side, as she was struggling to stay awake.

Soon, She could feel her body being slowly lifted off the ground. One arm was under the back of her knees. The other hand was now placed around her back to lay on her shoulder. The person bounced her body so her head would land right at his shoulder. Ashley could feel whoever it was holding her tight against them protectively, as if they were afraid that she'd just disappear into thin air. She used the last of her strength to lift her head and look at them, and she discovered that it was Psycho red carrying her. She tried to speak, but her head was hurting too much. So she just laid her head back to where it was before, closed her eyes, and began to let him take her wherever they were taking her before she ran. She then fell into unconsciousness.

When she woke up, Psycho red was still carrying her. She didn't know what to do, so she just laid her head back down, and tried to fall back into unconsciousness once again, just hoping that she was having a nightmare. She then became aware of a massive migraine and she moaned in pain. She wanted to be put down, so she began to shift around in his arms.

"We're almost there." He whispered to her in a soothing voice, And she gave up.

"What is the matter with you? We're supposed to be destroying her!" Psycho yellow snapped. Ashley's eyes flew open for she had not been aware that Psycho yellow was still with them.

He didn't respond, he just looked down at Ashley.

"They are our enemies!" Psycho yellow hissed.

"I know. But I want to keep her." He responded, still looking at Ashley.

"_Keep _her? Is that what you just said? _Keep her?" _

"Yes." Is all he replied with.

"You're joking, right?" Psycho Yellow placed a hand on his shoulder to make Psycho red stop walking and look at her, while also trying to avoid the urge to hit Ashley. She knew Psycho red wouldn't like it.

"I know what I'm doing, Psycho yellow. Trust me." Psycho yellow and Psycho red stared at each other for a few minutes.

"Okay… I trust you." Psycho yellow finally said. Psycho red nodded his head and they began walking again.

Ashley felt a wave of fear flow through her body before she collapsed into darkness once again.

* * *

"Damn it!" Andros cried, and slammed his fist down onto the panel as another scan for Ashley came out negative. He quickly began another scan.

"Hey Andros," Zhane said as he walked in, "Check this… Thanks to me, all you have to do is tell DECA what coordinates you want 'the Guard Ship" to go and _this _DECA will send the coordinates to _the other _DECA and she will guide the ship there. Pretty cool, huh?" Andros was barely paying him any attention. Zhane let out a sigh and walked over to Andros.

"Andros…" Zhane started.

"Not now, Zhane! Im busy!" Andros snapped.

Zhane placed his hand on Andros' shoulder, "Andros, we all want to find Ashley, and we're trying our best, but we cant do anything for her now. All we can do is _pray to God _that the scanners will bring something up."

Andros shook his head, "There has to be something I can do!"

"Andros, just go and get some rest. You're gonna need **a lot **of it."

"Zhane, I cant." Andros said, determined to stay and keep searching for Ashley.

"Oh yes you can!" Zhane shot back, "Now go."

"Zhane--" Andros started.

"Go!" Zhane demanded. Andros gave a sigh of frustration and began to walk to his room. While he was walking to his room, he passed Carlos' room, whose door was closed. He could make out what they were saying. He stopped when he heard them say his name. He leaned his ear to the door to get a better listen.

"Its Andros' fault!" Definitely Carlos.

"No its not!" Cassie snapped.

"Man, Ashley ran out there herself. No one could have stopped her!" TJ said.

"He could have! You know, it wouldn't be such a big deal if he wouldn't have let her get taken the first time!" Carlos again.

"Shut up, man! You don't know what you're saying!" TJ was starting to get annoyed.

"Carlos, for the millionth time, Andros didn't _let _Ashley get taken! She chose to go because Andros' life was on the line!" Andros could tell Cassie was trying to keep her cool.

"But if Andros hadn't been such a dumb-ass and gotten his life on the line, then Ashley wouldn't have had to make a decision!"

"We all know that Darkonda is more powerful than us! It was just him and Darkonda. You _know _that things would have been the same if you had been there instead of Andros, all except you wouldn't have lasted against Darkonda and you _know _it! Andros was doing the best he could! Im _**so **_sick and tired of you always blaming Andros for this! You're only doing it because your jealous that Ashley wants _him_ instead of _you_!" Cassie snapped.

"I don't see why! He sat behind and let her leave! He _let _her leave! She sat in her room for _weeks_ and _every night _I would hear her cry over him! She would always say "_What did I do to make him hate me? Why wont he come back for me?"_. She would always say, _"God, will you please bring him back to me?_" but he **never came back.** She would barely talk, she would barely eat, and she got weaker, and weaker, and weaker. I guess she finally realized that he didn't truly care for her, so she tried to move on. She was doing just fine until we had to call for help, and now that he's back, she's gonna do the _exact same thing_ when he leaves. And we **all **know that he's gonna leave her. He has no _heart._" Carlos spat. It got silent, and Andros' heart sank to the floor. Was that really what happened? Did he cause this to happen to her? Did he send her into a depression-like stage? Why did they think he didn't care? He loved Ashley with all his heart! He wasn't planning on going anywhere.

Andros angrily stormed off to his room. He walked straight to his bathroom and began pacing back and forth.

"_They think im heartless? They think I didn't care when Ashley left? They don't know just how __**bad **__off I have been without her! Its not my fault!"_

He looked up and saw two mirrors shoving his reflection back at him. He raised his fist and slammed it into one of the mirrors. The mirror shattered into millions of pieces. He looked to the second mirror and began to debate whether he wanted to destroy that one along with it.

"Andros!" A voice gasped behind him…

"Go away, Karone!" Andros snapped.

"Andros, you're bleeding!" Andros' knuckles were covered in blood, outlining the pieces of glass still in his hand

"Well, gee thanks, Captain Obvious! I didn't realize that."

"Andros! Don't use that tone with me!" She warned.

"I said go away, Karone!"

"You're dripping blood all over the floor! Come on, sit here on the edge of the tub. Let the blood drip in there, not on the floor." She drug Andros to the side of the tub and made him sit down. "I'll be right back." She walked out of the room, but only to return a few moments later with a First Aid Kit and a trash can. She set the box down on the counter and the trash can on the floor and leaned into the tub and turned the faucet on. She held her hand under the faucet until the water was steaming hot, then she put the plug in the drain and sat on the toilet seat, which was next to the tub and where Andros was sitting. The water was already turning a very light shade of red, from Andros' blood gashing down his hand. She leaned over to Andros and began to roll his sleeve up. Once she finished rolling up his sleeve, the large tub was half way full of steaming hot water. She took the tweezers out of the Kit and pulled the trash can to sit next to her hand. She held Andros' arm steady as she began to slowly pull the pieces of glass out of his knuckles. He didn't even look at Karone, no matter how much it stung. He just stared at the wall.

"Why did you do this to yourself?" Karone broke the silence, still working in his hand.

"They think I don't care about Ashley. Carlos says im Heartless." He continued to stare at the wall.

"Andros, you're not heartless and you know it. You _do _care about Ashley. Why would they say such things?"

"Carlos is blaming me for Ashley being kidnapped, both times really."

"Oh lord. Has he lost his mind? You aren't to blame, no one is!"

Andros looked down at Karone, "Yeah, Carlos doesn't think so. Neither do I. It really is my fault"

"Andros, don't you say that! No its not, she thought a woman was in danger, she went to help. You were in danger and she _saved your life._ Its _not _your fault. She helps people, its her _job._ Its what she does and as far as I can tell, she enjoys doing it."

"But she should hate me! If I wouldn't have made a stupid move and got myself into that position, then she wouldn't have had to make the decision. If I wouldn't have let her go.."

Karone silenced him, "Andros, you did nothing wrong. Stop listening to Carlos, he's just jealous. Now, put your hand in the water." She put his hand into the hot water. He jerked his hand, but squeezed his eyes shut and finished placing his hand in the water. Karone softly washed away the blood. She pulled his hand out and carefully wiped it with a nearby towel.

"This is gonna sting a little. It will heal the cuts, but faint scars will be left." She said as she pulled out a cream medicine. Andros squeezed his eyes shut and bit his bottom lip as Karone began to put the cream on his cuts. After a few minutes, the stinging stopped and Andros gave a sigh of relief and opened his eyes to see Karone bandaging up his hand.

"You should be healed by morning." She said as she finished wrapping his hand. She stood up to leave.

"Karone?" Andros called.

"Yes?"

"Thanks… For everything."

"Your welcome, big brother." She said with a smile, she then turned and left.

Andros got up and walked into his room. He turned the lights off and slowly climbed into bed. He tried to sleep, but wasn't able to. He decided to just think, to hopefully help him fall asleep. But, of course, his thoughts went directly to Ashley.


	10. I promise, I promise

Andros hadn't quite figured out that he had fallen asleep until he woke up that morning. He needed to start the scans for Ashley. He quickly got out of bed and changed his clothes. He began to run down the hallways. Once he made it to the bridge, he looked around until he spotted Zhane… Sleeping.

Andros got angry, quickly. He stormed over to where Zhane was sleeping in his chair. He looked up at DECA,

"DECA, begin testing security alarms." He instructed. And before he could blink, extremely loud alarms began to ring throughout the Mega-Ship.

The alarms caused Zhane to jump, and he ended up falling out of his chair. He landed hard on his rear.

"What the…??" He looked around the room, and spotted Andros just a few feet away from him, standing with his arms crossed with an angry expression.

"DECA, you may stop testing." The alarms sounded off.

"Dude! What the hell?!" Zhane cried, as he began stand up.

"You were supposed to be scanning for Ashley… All night." Zhane could hear the anger in Andros' voice.

"Look, im sorry, But was all that really necessary?" Zhane asked.

"Yes."

"Okay, dude… I know that Ashley means everything to you and all, and I know you want to find her, we _all_ do, but almost making me break my butt is not necessary!"

"It is _very _necessary You fell asleep on the job. Do you just not care?!" Andros boomed.

"I do care! Im sorry that im human and that I need to sleep!"

Before Andros could respond, Zhane snapped his head to the side and saw the other ranger standing there, including the Turbo Rangers.

It was an awkward silence between everyone, so TJ spoke up, "What was all that about?"

"Nothing, I was doing some test runs on the security system… Just in case." Andros saw Zhane shoot him a look.

More silence….

Andros opened his mouth to say something, but then a small alarms started going off.

"Incoming transmission message from the planet of Eltar." DECA announced.

"Put it on main screen." Andros commanded.

An image appeared on the screen. It was the Phantom Ranger! He was holding his side, as if he had been hit by something, or someone.

"Rangers! I need immediate help! Darkonda is here attacking this planet. He brought many Quantrons, and I mean _many_. I tried to fend them off, but there are too many, I need your-- Huh? What was that? Rangers, hurry! They've found me!" Andros watched as some Quantrons jumped out from the bushes behind The Phantom Ranger. The message closed.

"Andros, we have to help him." Cassie said.

"We cant." He replied.

"Why not?"

"We cant leave Ashley here! If you've forgotten, she was kidnapped by the Psycho Rangers yesterday!"

"Andros, he needs our help!" Cassie pleaded.

"We'll go." Tommy spoke up.

"Dude, you cant. Your morphers don't have enough power." TJ said.

"Then we'll find more power. You guys are missing a ranger, you cant leave her."

"Where do you suppose we get more power?" Kim asked.

"Im not sure…" Tommy sighed.

"Just do what I did." said Zhane.

"What did you do?" Kimberly asked.

Zhane smiled, "Got struck by lightning."

"What? No, no, no! I am _not _getting struck by lightning!" Kim screeched.

"It doesn't hurt that much! As long as the lightning hits your morpher…" Zhane added.

"Are you sure about this?" Rocky asked.

"Positive! DECA, locate all thunderstorms." He commanded.

"Thunderstorms located." DECA announced, and a map showed up on one of the screens with red highlighted places on it.

"Right here," He pointed to a red highlighted place on the map, "is where we'll go. I'll take you guys there. You guys keep searching for Ashley. Let's go, before the Phantom Ranger gets killed." Zhane and the others began to walk out.

"Try not to fall asleep." Andros murmured, and Zhane shot him a look and he kept walking. When they left, Andros began another scan.

20 minutes later, and all scans came up a negative. Andros gave a frustrated sigh.

"They couldn't have gone far." He murmured to himself.

Andros jumped when he heard DECA speak, "The Psycho Rangers are attacking Angel Grove Park."

"Again?!" Carlos cried.

Everyone then quickly morphed and rode on their Galaxy Gliders down to Angel Grove. Once the got there, they found all 5 Psychos there, waiting for them. Behind the was a large tube that looked like Zordon's, maybe even a little larger. A large grey sheet laid over it, so it couldn't be seen through.

"Ah, Power Rangers, Just who we were hoping for." Psycho red laughed.

"Where's Ashley?" Andros demanded.

Psycho red looked at Psycho Yellow, and he nodded his head. She turned and walked to the tube. She grabbed a part of the sheet and pulled it off.

"Ashley!" Cassie cried as she saw her best friend inside the tube.

"Get her out of there!" Andros demanded.

"Nah-ah-ah… _You_ must come and get her out." Psycho blue said, as he waved his index finger at the rangers.

"Fine! If that's how you want it, then that's how its gonna be!" Carlos boomed.

"We were hoping you'd say that." Psycho Black said.

The rangers took off towards the Psychos.

Psycho pink took Cassie down easily, just because Cassie was too busy trying to _go around _Psycho pink instead of _fighting _her. The same happened with Carlos and TJ. But Andros was actually fighting…. And still losing. Psycho red knocked Andros to the ground, he then held his Psycho Saber to Andros' neck.

"Who's gonna save you now, Red ranger?" Psycho red laughed.

And out of nowhere, lasers began to fire at Psycho red.

"We are!" A voice boomed.

"Zhane!" Cassie cried.

"And the turbo rangers!" TJ added.

Each turbo ranger ran and helped a Space ranger up. (Kim helped Cassie, Rocky helped TJ, Adam helped Carlos, Tommy helped Andros).

Zhane was already battling Psycho red, and that's when Andros ran over to the tube with Ashley in it, leaving the others to deal with the Psychos.

Ashley was demorphed, still in shackles, and her eyes were red. Andros could tell she had been crying.

He put his hand on the glass tube as he spoke to her, "Are you alright?"

"Andros, Im so scared!"

"Ashley, how do I get you out of here?" He was trying to be calm.

"I don't know. Psycho yellow dragged me into some weird cave, and then I tried to escape, but then Psycho yellow knocked me unconscious , and then Psycho red was carrying me down this hallway but he told Psycho yellow that he wanted to "keep me."" She said in one breath.

"Ashley, what did he mean when he said he wanted to "keep you?"" Andros' voice was rising.

"I don't know! I passed back out and then I woke up in this tube!" She screeched.

He pulled out his spiral saber, "What would happen if I broke it with this?"

"Then she'd die! The glass that the tube is made of contains an explosive chemical. Mixed with the sparks from your weapons will create an explosion. this will kill her since she is surrounded by it." Psycho red laughed evily, who was now battling Tommy.

"Ashley, Im going to get you out of here. I promise." Ashley gave a weak smile, but then it soon faded with a scared expression.

"Andros! Behind you!" She warned.

Andros spun around just as Psycho yellow began to fire at Andros with her star-slinger, not even missing once.

"No!" Ashley cried as Andros fell to the ground. Tanya ran and kicked Psycho yellow in her arm, causing her star-slinger to fly out of her hand. Tanya was luckily able to distract Psycho yellow.

Andros slowly got up and turned to face Ashley. "I promise." he said to her, and the tears that had been threatening to fall began to stream down her face.

"Its time to go, Yellow ranger." Ashley gasped as Psycho yellow spoke.

"No!" Andros cried as Psycho yellow sent a lightning bolt at the tube.

The tube slowly began to disappear, and Ashley began to slam her fists against the tube.

Andros placed his hands on the disappearing tube and said "I promise Ashley, _I promise!_"

And the tube disappeared.

"I guess that's our ticket to leave." Psycho red laughed.

"No! You're not going _anywhere_!" Andros yelled as he spun around with his Spiral Saber, ready to attack.

"Oh yeah? Watch me." Psycho red said right before he disappeared. The other psychos soon followed.

Andros' chest heaved up and down from where he was breathing very heavily.

Zhane walked up to Andros.

"I know, I know. "Lets get back to the ship." Blah, blah, blah." Andros grumbled as he stormed pass Zhane to head back to the ship. Zhane let out a frustrated sigh and turned to follow him.

* * *

**PREVIEW TO NEXT CHAPTER!!**

**Her mistake drove her crazy. She didn't want it to happen to her mom, it just, did. **

**Ashley squeezed her eyes closed as she began to sing the song her father would sing to her when she would cry for her mom.**

"**Cause there's holes in the floor of Heaven,**

**And her tears are pouring down.**

**That's how you know she's watching,**

**Wishing she could be here**

**An' sometimes if you're lonely,**

**Just remember she can see.**

**There's holes in the floor of Heaven**

**And she's watching over you and me."**


	11. And that's all that mattered

Ashley re-appeared in the cave, but this time in a large cell. Psycho yellow walked up to the outside of the cell door.

"Perk up, yellow ranger. Psycho red has big plans for you!" She laughed. Psycho yellow pulled out a large key ring, that held 2 keys, and locked the cell door with one of the keys. She then turned and walked a good distance away, she placed the key ring on a little nail that was sticking out the wall. Psycho yellow then turned and walked away. The key was too far to reach for, so Ashley didn't even try for it. Ashley moved to the far corner of the cell, and wrapped her arms around her knees after she pulled them to her chest. She wished someone was there to comfort her… Someone like her mom. She missed her mom.

**FLASHBACK:**

**Ashley was walking home from school. She didn't live far, and she hated taking the bus. Besides, it's a nice day outside, who would want to miss out on this beautiful day? The sun was shining, the weather was nice, people weren't driving crazily up and down the road, it must be a good day today.**

**That's what Ashley thought.**

**She made it up the porch to her house. She took her house key out of her pocket and unlocked the door. **

**She was hoping that the doctor had good news for her mom. Her mom had been having pains in her abdomen, and some pains in her back. It had been going on for awhile, and her mom refused to go to the doctor. Ashley finally convinced her, and the doctor said they would have the test results ready by today.**

**Ashley took a deep breath and pushed the door open and stepped inside, tossing her book bag aside.**

"**Mom, Im home!" She called out. Usually her mom would say "In here, honey!" but, this time, there was no answer.**

"**Mom?" Ashley called out again. She made her way to the kitchen… No one there. She walked in to the Den, no one there either. She walked to the stairs and called "Mom?" **

**Still no answer. She walked into the living room, and there she was. Her mom was sitting on the couch with her father next to her. They were both crying.**

"**Mom!" Ashley cried, and she ran and knelt down in front of her mom, making her mom look at her.**

"**Mom, what's wrong?" Ashley asked as she placed her hands on her mom's knees.**

"**Well, The test results are back." She whispered as she wiped her eyes and sniffled.**

"**What did it say??" **

"**Ashley, I--I have Pancreatic Cancer… The doctor gave me a year…. At the most." Ashley was crying before her mom even finished speaking. She wrapped her arms around her mom's neck and began to sob on her shoulder.**

**Her mom was dying? Ashley just couldn't believe it. **

"**There isn't anything they can do?" Ashley asked, her voice quivering.**

"**No. It has spread to much. I waited too long. I should have listened to you and went the first time you asked me." She sobbed.**

"**Its okay. You didn't know." Ashley cried. "A year? That's all?"**

"**Maybe less. They cant tell for sure."**

**Ashley didn't know what to say, she was speechless.**

**END FLASHBACK:**

A few tears fell down Ashley's cheek as she remembered that day. It has been three and a half years since her mom died. Her mom had been on medication, and the doctors had predicted that she would have had between 8 and 12 months. She only lived five months after being diagnosed.

A couple days before her mom's death, Ashley and her mom got into a big argument.

Ashley was in 9th grade, and her mom was fussing at her because Ashley was going to date a senior at her high school. Ashley became furious, she told her mom that she hated her for trying to control her life. It became a screaming match between the two and Ashley ran out the house and stayed the night with Cassie. When Ashley got home, she didn't speak to her mom. She ignored her completely.

A couple days passed and the two didn't speak to each other. Ashley's mom would try to talk to her, but Ashley would walk right on by. It wasn't until one day at school did Ashley realize that she was being immature, and was ignoring her sick mother over nothing. The boy was a big player anyways. Ashley made up her mind to apologize to her mother that day when she got home. But Ashley got an early dismissal, and she didn't know why. Not until she met her crying father and crying brother in the parking lot of the school.

Her mother had passed away.

Ashley had made a mistake. A **big **one. She yelled and screamed at her sick mother over a stupid boy, who only wanted one thing from her. She didn't even get to apologize to her mom.

Her mistake drove her _crazy._

Ashley squeezed her eyes closed as she began to sing softly the song her father would sing to her at night when she would cry for her mom.

"_Cause there's holes in the floor of Heaven,_

_And her tears are pouring down._

_That's how you know she's watching,_

_Wishing she could be here_

_An' sometimes if you're lonely,_

_Just remember she can see._

_There's holes in the floor of Heaven_

_And she's watching over you and me--"_

Ashley stopped singing as an idea struck her.

"Telekinesis!" She gasped. Ashley didn't know how the idea came to her, she was just glad that it did. She quickly scrambled to the door of the cell. She glanced to look and make sure that none of the Psychos were standing by before she got onto her knees, held her arm out, and pointed two of her fingers towards the key ring.

She took a deep breath and began to concentrate.

The keys didn't move.

She took another deep breath and tried again.

Still didn't budge.

She relaxed her muscles and began to concentrate even harder. She gasped and opened her eyes when she heard the sound of them moving. She smiled as she saw that she was moving them.

She flinched as the keys fell off the nail and landed on the floor and made a loud jingling noise. She checked to make sure no one was coming, and started to move the keys to where she was.

"Yes!" Ashley whispered as the keys made it to the door. She quietly picked them up and twisted her wrist in a very painful position to unlock her shackles. Once they were unlocked, she reached her arm outside of the cell and unlocked the door. She walked outside of the door and looked down the hallway. There was still no one.

"Alright then, Lets Rocket!" She said, not too loudly in case someone heard her.

She took out her Astro Blaster and began to walk down the hallway, flinching at every noise that was made.

She made it to the end of the hallway, which divided into two more hallways. Which one should she take?

She didn't know until she heard Psycho yellow and Psycho pink's voices coming from the left hallway. The were coming to check on her! Ashley quickly ran down the right hallway.

Psycho pink's voice echoed through the hallway, "She got away! Let's go after her!"

Ashley sped up and ran faster than ever. Soon, she saw a light coming from the end of the hallway. It was an opening, and Ashley was about to take her chance. She made it to the end of the hallway and jumped.

She was doing flips in the air, having trouble stopping herself, until the ground came. _Luckily,_ Her feet had been facing the ground. Once she landed on her feet, she rolled over.

She ignored the pain in her legs as soon as she rolled over and heard Psycho yellow's voice, "She's got to be around here somewhere!"

Ashley didn't waste anytime. She stood up and yelled, "Galaxy Glider, Hang Ten!"

She quickly hopped onto her Galaxy Glider and flew off.

"No!" Psycho yellow called, and Ashley turned and faced her as she flew by.

She waved and then was gone in a flash.

Ashley's heart skipped a beat as she saw the Mega-Ship come into her view.

She would soon be with her friends.

And that was all that mattered to her.


	12. She's home!

"Well, It's been fun! I just hate to say goodbye." Rocky said. All of the rangers were in the Bridge. They were getting ready to say Goodbye, so the Turbo rangers could go to the planet of Eltar to help the Phantom Ranger.

"Yeah, now that all of your powers have been restored, you guys should be stronger than ever." Andros said.

"We hope so." Tommy laughed.

"Before you leave, we have something we want to give you." TJ turned as Cassie and Carlos walked in with 5 Astro blasters.

"We want to thank you guys, for trying to help us find Ashley. We don't know what we would have done if you wouldn't have been there to help us. Someone else could have gotten taken, and it wouldn't have ended well." Cassie thanked them. Her and Carlos began handing out Astro Blasters.

"You guys don't have to give us these. Are you sure you guys wont need them?" Tanya asked.

"We're sure. We have plenty, even if we begin to run out, we could make more. Its not that hard." Cassie answered.

"The Phantom Ranger needs you guys, you should get going." Zhane said.

"Thank you guys _so _much!" Kim smiled.

"You deserved it." Carlos replied. The Turbo rangers and Space rangers then exchanged hugs and handshakes. The Turbo Rangers stepped back and Tommy nodded his head to Andros.

"Alright. Be careful on your journey, guys. It wont be easy." Andros warned.

"And good luck finding Ashley, I'm sure you will." Tommy reassured. Andros nodded his head, and pressed a couple buttons on the console. The Turbo Rangers disappeared in a flash of red, green, blue, pink, and yellow. Kim and Zhane waved each other goodbye, and Zhane didn't miss the glare that Tommy had sent his way. He didn't care. Tommy should know they didn't like each other that way, I mean, He's with Karone, he doesn't want Kim.

Zhane's head snapped up as DECA began to speak.

"Andros, someone is boarding Mega-Deck 1." DECA announced.

"That's not possible. Everybody is here… Well except Ash--" Andros didn't finish his sentence. He shared glances with the other rangers, before they all took off towards Mega-Deck 1.

They all stopped in front of the closed doors. Andros took a step forward, and the automatic doors quickly opened. Cassie darted in and looked around. She gasped when she saw a figure standing next to the Jump Tubes with their back to the rangers.

"Ashley!" She cried, and the figure spun around. Cassie took off running, and the Ashley began running too. They met halfway and hugged each other tightly.

"Ashley!? How did you get here? I thought you were captured by the Psycho's?!" TJ asked as he jogged over and took his turn hugging Ashley.

"Yeah! How did you escape?" Carlos asked, as he took his turn.

"Well, the psycho's had me locked in a large cell. And Psycho yellow put the keys to my shackles and the cell door key on a key ring, which she placed on a nail on the wall outside of the cell where I couldn't reach it. Well, I got to thinking and telekinesis was the answer." Ashley smiled.

"Wait. You used telekinesis?" Zhane gasped.

"Yeah. It wasn't easy, but I finally did it. I got the keys off the wall and opened the cell door. I was chased by Psycho yellow and Psycho pink, but I luckily got away on my Galaxy Glider."

"Wow, Ashley. Im just glad you're okay!" Cassie laughed and hugged her friend again. Ashley pulled back and looked over Cassie's shoulder. She then stepped around her.

"Andros? Are you okay?" She began to walk towards him. She stopped in front of him, "Andros?" She called his name again. Before she could blink, Andros wrapped his arms around Ashley's waist and spun her around. Once he put her back on the ground, He hugged her tightly.

"I missed you so much. Im so sorry." He said to her.

She laughed, "Sorry? What are you sorry for, Andros?"

"It was my fault. I shouldn't have let the Psycho's get away."

"Andros, don't be silly. I went out there on my own."

"What about the second time? When they brought you back out?"

"I was locked in a giant tube! You got farther than the rest of the rangers." She laughed again. Andros just sighed and hugged her tighter.

"Ashley, you must be tired. Why don't you go get some rest?" Carlos asked through gritted teeth after a few minutes of watching them hug each other.

"Uh, sure. I _am_ kinda tired." She admitted, as she pulled back, while still in Andros' arms. Andros shot Carlos a look.

"Goodnight guys." Ashley said as she turned to her friends, "Goodnight Andros." She gave his hand a small squeeze and him a small smile before turning and heading towards her room, angry at Carlos.

"What's the matter with you, Carlos? Why do you have to ruin everything?" Andros snapped when Ashley was gone.

"You don't deserve her." Carlos snapped back.

"And you do?!" Andros shot.

"More than you do!"

"She doesn't think so." Andros took a step towards Carlos.

Carlos shrunk backwards, and TJ found it was the right time to step in.

"Guys, cut it out. Carlos, you really need to back off. If Ashley wants Andros, there's nothing you can do about it. Let them be and stop being so immature. Now, its late. Im going to bed, and if you guys have any sense at all, you will do the same." And with that, he walked out. Cassie decided it was time for her to go to bed too. She made sure Carlos saw the glare she sent his way on her way out.

Zhane left to go tell Karone goodnight.

Carlos barely noticed Andros leave. He had a lot to think about. He had to think about what TJ said, how there was nothing he could do about it. And then he thought that he should apologize to Andros. He thought about how stupid he must have looked, too.

Carlos gave a frustrated sigh and walked out of the Mega-Deck 1 and towards his room. He made himself look like a fool in front of everybody. He should be ashamed of himself.

He made a plan that tomorrow he would apologize to Andros, and try to make it up to him. But first he needed sleep.

And _lots _of it.


	13. Oh, That's Mature!

Kim gave a loud grunt as she hit ground's surface hard. Her knees bent and she fell backwards onto her rear, "Ouch!" She cried. She looked around at the planet she was on. The planet _Eltar_. The ground had small grass growing, but some dirt patches too. The trees were large and barely had any leaves on the branches. The sky had a very strange purple tint to it. She saw that there were many large bushes around them.

She looked up and saw the other Turbo rangers on their feet, looking down at her. Tommy had and eyebrow raised and she glared at him. Tommy and the others burst into laughter, and Tommy walked to her and gave her a hand to help her up.

"Oh shut up! Its not funny." Kim stated as she took Tommy's hand.

"Haha, yeah actually.. It kinda is." Tommy laughed a little more.

"Well it's not my fault! I haven't traveled like that in a long, _long_, time!" She was embarrassed.

"Yeah, we can tell." Adam said, Kim stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh, that's mature…" Adam said.

"Oh shut up! You're not any better!" Kim shot back.

"I am too!"

"No, you're not!"

"Am too!" And he mindlessly stuck his tongue out at Kim.

"Oh, that's mature!" Kim mocked.

"You know what? I--"

"Guys! Shut up! Did you hear that?" Tanya interrupted.

"Hear what?" Rocky asked. A small rustle was heard in the bushes surrounding them.

"That!" Tanya gasped.

"Is someone out there?" Tommy called.

No answer.

"We're looking for the Phantom Ranger. We have some business to take care with him." Adam called.

"Nice going, genius! Now they might think we're trying to attack or something!"

"I thought it'd be best to let them know! I wasn't--"

"Adam! Shut. Up!" Tanya hissed.

"It's always me!" Adam grumbled.

"We must speak with the Phantom Ranger immediately." Tommy announced, ignoring Adam's continuous mumbling.

"Who are you?" The person in the bushes cried out.

"We're the Turbo Rangers." Tommy called out.

"We were sent by the Space Rangers, we're here to help the Phantom Ranger in his time of need." Explained Rocky.

A large figure stepped out from the bushes.

"_**I'm,**_ the Phantom Ranger. The Space Rangers sent you? Why couldn't they come themselves?" He was holding his side, while still trying to stand tall & protectively.

"One of the rangers, Ashley, was kidnapped by the Psycho Rangers. They are just like the Space Rangers, but evil. _Very _evil." Tommy spoke again.

"She was _kidnapped?!_" The Phantom Ranger gasped.

Yes, we were helping them, when we got your distress call. They couldn't leave Ashley down there in the hands of the Psychos. So we came, so they could stay and search for her." Rocky spoke up.

"Wait, The turbo powers were destroyed! There is no way you guys are the turbo rangers." said the Phantom Ranger.

"Well, Kim brought back the power to morph, and Zhane gave us all of our power back, by striking us with lightning." Tommy pointed to Kim, who just waved and gave a small smile.

"He struck you with lightning?" The Phantom Ranger didn't believe that.

"Well, _he _didn't strike us with lightning. He took us out to a thunderstorm. Its complicated. How about we just morph for you?" Tommy was tired of trying to explain.

"No, no! I believe you. I shall let you help me. I trust you." said the Phantom Ranger.

Tanya smiled, "Well good! Im Tanya, the Yellow Turbo Ranger." She stepped out and shook the Phantom Ranger's hand.

"Im Tommy, the red turbo ranger."

"And I'm Kimberly. Im the pink turbo ranger."

"The name's Rocky, the blue turbo ranger."

"Im Adam, the green turbo ranger."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Now, I must sit somewhere, I am truly injured. I will discuss everything you need to know once I find somewhere to rest. It's a _**long **_story and I don't think I can stand much longer."

"Come on, guys. Lets get him somewhere to rest." Tommy walked to the Phantom Ranger. He took the Phantom Ranger's arm that was not holding his side and wrapped it around his shoulders, so the Phantom Ranger could have some support while walking.

Kim walked by Adam, she stopped when she made it by his side. She looked at him until he looked back at her.

And when he did, She stuck her tongue out at him.

**So, I need more reviews people!(: Without them, it makes me feel like im not doing good with my story.): **

**Anyways… Thanks to, My best friend in the whole Universe, Leah for encouraging me to keep going. And to my reviewers. Thanks for the great reviews and *please* keep them coming! :D **


	14. Smiling

When Ashley woke up the next morning, she walked straight to her bathroom to take a hot shower. She quickly got out and wrapped her hair in a towel and dried herself off so she could put on her suit. Once done, she then blow-dried her hair and put it into a cute bun, quickly bobby-pinning up the bangs that had fallen.

She was extremely hungry, so she slipped on her socks and shoes and quickly walked out of her room to get something to eat from the Synthetron.

She decided that she wanted some scrambled eggs, and once the Synthetron cooked them up for her, she quickly dove her fork into them and began shoving mouth-full's of eggs into her mouth.

Ashley had never been this hungry before.

The Psycho rangers didn't starve her or anything, so why was she this hungry?

Ashley's thoughts about being hungry were cut off when Cassie walked into the room, holding a large grin on her face.

"Someone's a little happy this morning." Ashley spoke as she took a bite out of her eggs. Cassie just turned and smiled. She pulled a bowl of cereal out the Synthetron, grabbed a spoon, and sat down next to Ashley. Ashley noticed that Cassie kept staring off into space.

"Okay, spill." Ashley said as she pushed her plate to the side.

"Spill what?" Cassie asked.

"You know… What are you so happy about?"

"Okay… Last night, after we all went into our rooms, Carlos came into _my_ room and was just being a _total_ ass. Well TJ's room is right across from mine, and he heard Carlos yelling, so he came over made Carlos shut up and leave. But TJ stayed, so me and him were just talking. You know, like friends… But when he was going to leave, he told me he liked me!" Cassie took a deep breath.

"Did you say it back?" asked Ashley.

"Well, I wanted to… But I thought about the Phantom Ranger. I'm not sure how I feel about him."

"But, Cassie, The Phantom Ranger isn't here."

"I know that, but what if they Phantom Ranger wanted to go out with me? I wouldn't want to tell him No."

"Cassie, The Phantom Ranger is always on the move. He jumps from planet to planet. You'd never get to see him unless you left with him, and we need you _here. _Besides, when was the last time he called?"

"He called when Darkonda attacked Eltar." Cassie said.

"I _mean_, when was the last time he called to see how you were doing? To ask how things were going here?"

"Never." Cassie looked to the floor.

"Exactly. And right now, you have an awesome guy who lives with you, fights with you, and protects you from Carlos' stupid self. What more could you ask for?" Cassie smiled at Ashley's words.

"You're right! Im gonna go tell him how I feel. Thanks a lot Ash." She gave Ashley a small hug before putting her bowl away and leaving to go find TJ.

Ashley pulled her plate back to her and began to finish her eggs. She looked up when Carlos walked into the room.

"Hey, Ash." He walked and sat next to her.

"Hi." Is all she responded with.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Mhm." She said as she shoved a fork-full of eggs into her mouth, trying to avoid talking to him.

"Oh well, you know, I got to thinking last night. And I was just wondering if you'd like to go out with me sometime, I mean, since you're back and all."

Ashley swallowed her mouthful if eggs, dropped her fork, and glared at Carlos.

"Carlos. You _know _I don't fell that way about you. You know I love Andros."

"Come on, Ashley!" Carlos begged.

"No." She snapped. She stood up and began to walk out of the room, until Carlos' words stopped her.

"I cant believe this! I liked you _first! _Besides, He's not even human!" Carlos boomed.

"I cant believe how much of a _child _you're acting! It doesn't matter if you liked me first! When I met Andros, I _knew _that what I felt for him was _love_. But you, _you _were just a crush. And by the way, he _is_ human. He's a human from KO-35. Carlos, when are you going to realize that _he _is what's best for me?" Ashley was glaring at Carlos.

"_Never._" He spat.

"Ugh. Let me know when you decide to _grow up_." She shot at him. She turned on her heels and stormed out towards her room.

Standing in the doorway of the room next door, stood Andros…

Smiling.


	15. It's a Deal, Dear

A long and frustrating day for Ashley had only just begun. Turns out her duties this week were cleaning, and Carlos had left a huge mess on the floor. He was still mad about what she had said to him. Ashley just gave a loud sigh as she began to scrape Carlos' gum (that he had stuck on purpose) from under the large table.

"Oh just wait until _you _get cleaning duty, Carlos. I swear, you're such a child!" She mumbled to herself.

"Do you always talk to yourself?" Came a voice behind her. She spun her head around to see Andros standing in the doorway.

"Ha, you're so hilarious," She turned back around and continued scraping...

"Well?" He laughed.

She rolled her eyes, "No, Andros. I don't always talk to myself. I'm just mad at Carlos. He left this big mess on purpose. He actually stuck gum under the table!"

"Really? So childish…"

"That's what I said!" She laughed.

"You need any help?" He offered.

"Don't you have your own duties to take care of?"

"Nope. Already done."

"Go figure…"

He laughed, "Have you already wiped the table?"

"Yep. I need to sweep and then mop. But I need the gum out from under here first."

Andros walked across the room to grab the broom and began sweeping.

A few minutes of silence passed by.

"So, Ashley…" Andros started.

"Yeah?" She said as she climbed out from under the table. She picked up a bucket and scraper and place it on top of the table.

"Um, are you free this weekend?" A hint of nervousness appeared in his voice.

"Yes, why?" Her heartbeat began to speed up.

"Oh, I was just wondering if, maybe, you'd like to go out with me?" He stopped sweeping and looked up at her.

"I would _love _to." She smiled.

He smiled back… "Great. Friday at 8?"

"Friday at 8." She repeated.

She felt like a child then. She wanted to squeal and jump up and down. Luckily she was able to control herself, and just smiled. She quickly grabbed the bucket of gum and dumped it in the trash. Andros helped her finish cleaning, and right after they were done, Ashley ran to tell Cassie the good news. She quickly darted down the hallways to Cassie's room. Once she made it, she began to eagerly knock her door. When Cassie opened the door, Ashley ran in and hugged her tightly.

"Cassie! Oh my gosh! The most amazing thing just happened!" She squealed..

"What? Is it something to do with Andros?" Cassie pulled away from the hug.

"Yes! He asked me out!" She squealed, again.

"No way. Really?" Cassie asked, and Ashley nodded her head.

"Its about time!" Cassie and Ashley laughed, "Does Carlos know?"

Ashley's smile faded, "No…"

"Ash, you gotta tell him."

"I know! He is just so, so… _Ugh! _I really cant stand him anymore. He's just so childish and jealous. I mean, me and him never even dated before, yet he is so controlling."

"Well, who's gonna tell him?"

"Cassie, you're _**really **_killing the mood."

"I'm sorry, but I don't want Andros and Carlos to get into a fight or anything…"

"Well, I'm going to tell him. Not that _me _telling him is gonna help anything…"

"Well, he's Carlos… Maybe you should just talk to him, and make him understand how you feel." Cassie walked and sat down on her bed.

"I _have _though. I've talked, I've yelled, I've even slapped him! I guess I have to try again… Okay, well enough about _me_, What's going on with you and TJ? Have you said anything to him?" Ashley walked and sat next to Cassie on the bed.

"No…"

"Cassie! Why not?"

"Well, I just don't know what to say to him…"

"Tell him how you feel!" Ashley laughed.

"I don't know, I kinda want _him _to ask me out."

"You don't have to ask him out, just tell him that you like him! He'll do the asking out part…"

Cassie shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, Ash…"

"Well _I _do. Go for it Cassie!"

"Okay, tell you what… I will tell TJ how I feel right after you tell Carlos about you and Andros."

Ashley jumped away from Cassie, "Cassie, That's not fair and you know it! Telling Carlos about me and Andros is totally different then you telling TJ that you like him!"

Cassie shrugged her shoulders again, "Well it looks like TJ will never know how I feel…"

"Cassie!" Ashley whined.

"Ashley!" Cassie mocked.

"You know, you're the worst "best friend" _ever_." Ashley crossed her arms across her chest.

Cassie laughed, "Deal?" She stretched her hand out to Ashley.

Ashley sighed, "Deal." and shook her hand.

"_Rangers, Psycho Red is attacking Angel Grove park."_

_"_**Again?**" Cassie cried.

Ashley turned to go out when Cassie stopped her, "Ash, wait a second! I dont think you should be going out there... It could be another trap to kidnap you again."

"Cassie, I'm a Power Ranger. And right now, there's a monster attacking Angel Grove Park. This is my job, this is what I do. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine!" She placed a large smile on her face as she turned to leave.

Cassie followed behind her, and once they made it to the Control Room, the other rangers were already there.

Andros raised an eyebrow, "Uh, Ash..."

"I'm fine. Let's go."

TJ shrugged his shoulders and Carlos shook his head.

"Ready? **Let's Rocket!**"

Once morphed, everyone turned and looked at Ashley.

"Well?" She asked.

"Are you sure you're feeling up for this?" Andros asked.

"Andros, I couldnt be better! Come on, we have a park to save!" Ashley quickly took off towards MegaDeck 1 to her Galazy Glider. She needed to get away from this conversation.

She made it to the park with the others just seconds behind. She hated the feeling that was growing in her stomach. She knew something was going to happen, and it wasnt gonna be good, either.


	16. Two stories must be told

The Turbo rangers had been following the Phantom ranger through a large forest for what seemed like hours. Kimberly had managed to trip and fall on roots about 2 times now. She had been watching her feet for awhile, but got distracted with her thoughts, and tripped for a 3rd time.

"Klutz..." Adam mumbled. Tommy sent him a glare as he bent down to help Kimberly off the ground.

"Sorry… Again…" She apologized softly as she stood up.

"Are you okay, Kim?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah… I'm just thinking." She murmured.

"What about?" He helped her wipe the dirt off her clothes.

"It's nothing…" She began walking away. Tommy stood for a few seconds, before walking again.

He jogged and caught up with her, and just walked next to her. They walked in silence for a long time…

"Here we go…" The Phantom ranger spoke, and a clearing in the forest appeared in the distance. He coughed, and began limping worse than before. Tanya quickly put his arm around her shoulder and began to help him walk. They reached the clearing… It was beautiful.

A very small ship lay in the middle of a large field. The field was surrounded by tall grass and flowers. But farther out the land began to sprout large trees, with branches the sprung out in all directions… As if trying to hide the ship that was laying there. Leaves were threatening to fall, but didn't.

"Lets go." The Phantom ranger said to the others. They followed behind, and once they made it to the ship, they watched the Phantom ranger play with his communicator on his wrist. After many buttons, the long ramp to the ship slowly came down. They followed the phantom ranger up the ramp and into the ship.

"Wow." Rocky murmured as they entered.

The ship was gray and black on the inside, and was five times bigger than the outside… "How in the world can the thing be _this _big when it looks so small out the outside?"

"Incase Darkonda's minions find my ship... They won't think it's big enough to do any harm, so they'll leave it be. It's an illusion." The Phantom ranger replied.

"Smart…" Rocky said in return.

"Alright, follow me…" the Phantom ranger lead them down some long hallways, until reaching the Command Room. "This is not going to be a short story. So everyone, grab a chair and sit…"

The rangers slowly walked and sat in chairs. The phantom ranger coughed, grabbed a chair, and sat down.

He began…

"Alright. Here's what happened."

* * *

"That doesn't make any sense…" TJ said, "Where did a monster come from? It only could have come from Darkonda, but he's doing business on another planet…"

"He still could have sent it. You know, a quick monster to try to help lower our defense." Zhane said.

"No way, that was definitely a monster created from the Psycho rangers." Andros said.

"But why would the Psycho's create such a weak monster?" Ashley asked.

"To distract us… They must be planning something." Andros answered.

"I agree with Andros. That sounds like something they would do… But what could they be planning?" Cassie said, and a couple eyes flashed towards Ashley.

"Well…." Carlos began.

"Don't even say it!" Andros snapped.

"Well think about it, who have they kidnapped ten million times _and _who do they want to join them? Ashley! That's who they want; they are obviously planning ways to get her… _again_."

"I haven't been kidnapped ten million times!" Ashley said defensively.

Carlos only rolled his eyes in response, "Doesn't matter. It's happened more than once, so it's likely to happen again."

"What in the world could they want Ashley so badly for? No offense Ashley, but you're not exactly the type of person to rule the world." Zhane said.

"She's not the type of person to be evil, either." TJ stated.

"I can be evil… if I really wanted to!" Ashley stated.

"That's not the point. We have to figure out what they want with Ashley…" said Cassie.

"They've already said it. The Psychos want Ashley to be one of them. Yet and Darkonda wants her to be his wife so they can "_rule the world_" together." Carlos mocked.

"That's not going to happen." Andros glared at Carlos.

"You have said you were gonna protect her how many times now? And yet you've failed each time." Carlos was getting cocky.

"Andros has protected me a hell of a lot more than you have." Ashley blurted before Andros could shout. Carlos shut his mouth. Ashley was right, once again.

"Look, all we know is that these guys want Ashley. But we still have to figure out why!" Andros said, frustrated.

"I have an idea!" TJ cried.

"Really?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah! It's not going to be easy, but I'm sure it'll give us some answers."

"How difficult are we talking here?" Carlos asked.

"Does it matter? We have to keep Ashley safe. And I'm willing to do whatever it takes!" Andros said. Zhane and Cassie nodded their heads in agreement.

TJ grinned slyly:

"Good. Then let's get started! Here's what we gotta do…"

* * *

**I am super duper sorry about not updating much! I havent had my laptop for almost four months! D: **

**Dont worry, though. I'm back!(:**

**Though, this chapter was kinda rushed, so hopefully it's not too bad...**

**Let me know if I'm making it too rushed. I'm planning on taking it a lot slower with the next chapter. (Which will be up soon!)**

**Thank you, loves(:  
**


	17. The start of a Long night

"A couple years ago, Dark Spector- the leader of all evil at the time of the Space Rangers- had finally had enough. He used all evil there was, and had ever been, for a full invasion upon the Rangers on earth. For awhile, the rangers were hopeless, and were not able to hold the invasion. His acquaintances were Astronema, Princess of Evil. Darkonda, who was Astronema's loyal general. And third in command of the three, was Darkonda. You have met him; he is determined and will never stop. I have checked into his position in the underworld, and he has been given one last chance to destroy the rangers; if he does not, they will destroy him permanently. I have been tracking his travels, and he has been to many planets. On the planet Sofanze- where he first attacked the Mega-Ship- he had found five powerful gems. He took them to the council of the Underworld and they granted him access to any weapon or being of his choice. As you already know, he chose the Psycho rangers. He implanted the gems into their circuits and they became much stronger than before, which is why they can easily take down the rangers now. After that, he made his way here to my planet, Eltar. I have found readings of Zordon's powers around the planet, but I have not been able to find the exact location. But now, I believe Darkonda has found it. His minions, the quantrons and most recently the sofites, have been using sensors to try to locate the direct place the signal is coming from. If they find it, they could create a nuclear bomb big enough to destroy the world. Darkonda will hang that threat over the ranger's heads until they give him what he wants, what ever- or who ever- it may be." The Phantom Ranger explained.

"Ashley…" Kim whispered in realization.

"Though, if we are able to get the powers first, we may have a chance of bringing Zordon back to life. I have not seen readings for Zordon this high in a long time, there is a possibility and we must try. I managed to take out one of the bases, but my hiding place was found and I was ambushed. That's why I called for help. I need you Rangers to help me get the powers before it's too late. I can not do this alone." The Phantom Ranger said.

The Rangers looked at each other, and then Tommy stood,

"We're in." he said.

"Good," The Phantom Ranger stood and limped over to a large screen. After pressing a couple buttons, a large map appeared and the Phantom ranger began pointing, "Right here is where the bases are. Here, here, here, here, and here. The first two bases are guarded by Quantrons and the last three are guarded by Sofites, because they are much stronger and those contain the highest readings. They cover the bases with the weapons and useful instruments that are highly needed. The quantrons are covering the bases that have had smaller amounts of readings. I took out one base, so that only leaves one more base guarded by Quantrons. I could take out the Quantrons after I heal, which means I am counting on you guys to take out the Sofites. I am asking you, after you take out the bases, collect all of the tools you find. They are there for a reason; Darkonda is not one to waste time on useless things. I will be healed by tomorrow, so we'll hit the first bases then. Are there any questions?"

"Where is Darkonda? Won't he be there during the attacks?" Tanya asked.

"Actually, he left earlier today with some Sofites to go to the Underworld to request more tools. It will take less than a week to get there and back. First, he must request permission to see the Council. That takes about a full day. Then he must get the meeting set up, that takes about two days. After the meeting, about a day after, they come with the answer to his request. Then, it takes him about a day to come home. In the Underworld, as punishment to the rest, no transmissions or messages are allowed. He will not know anything has happened until he returns. Starting tomorrow, we will have five days to rid the bases and take the powers and revive Zordon." Explained Phantom.

"What if the council says no?" Rocky asked.

"Then Darkonda will stay and keep asking until he gets what he wants. I told you, he is determined. In which, I am hoping that the Council will say no; it will buy us more time."

"We only have five days to destroy 4 bases and bring Zordon back to life?" Adam asked unbelieving.

"That is only if we stay on schedule. We can take out the bases in one or two days. We have three days at the least to get the power."

"What are we going to do once we get Zordon's power?" Rocky asked.

"It depends on how much power there is. If we collect it all, we could easily destroy the psycho rangers and still have enough energy to split between the space rangers and you guys."

"Wait. I thought you said we could revive Zordon?" Kim reminded him.

"We are going to try that, of course. But the chances are not great." Kim slunk into the chair she was sitting in. "But we must be rested for tomorrow. Come now, I shall show you where you will be sleeping."

The rangers slowly stood and began to follow the Phantom Ranger down a long hallway. They passed about 5 or 6 rooms before coming to a stop. Phantom pointed towards the doors they had already passed, "Those rooms are private. Nothing big, just rooms for my weapons, spare ship parts, and things like that. I would greatly appreciate you not entering them. And these rooms here," He pointed towards the last three doors left, "are the guest rooms. I never thought I would be having this many guests on my ship. So forgive me, but you must share. Tomorrow morning, before we begin, I would advise you have something to eat. The kitchen is just out this hallway and to the left. If you need me, I'm in the first door of this hallway. Knock, but please do not enter. Have a good nights rest everyone." Phantom nodded his head as a goodnight gesture, and then walked down the hall to his room.

"I got dibs on room alone!" Adam cried.

He jumped when he heard the door behind him slam shut, then the lock on the door click.

"Goodnight guys!" Tanya called through the door.

Adam turned to Rocky, "It looks like I'm stuck with you."

"Why me?" He cried, "Take a room with Kim."

"No way! Kim's a bed hog…"

"I am not!" She said.

"You two fight as if you're brother and sister. Come on, Kim. We'll take this room." Tommy said. He turned and began walking, "Night guys." He called over his shoulder. Kim followed behind him, but right before she closed the door she stuck her tongue out at Adam.

Adam scoffed, "Real mature..."

"You _do_ know you're sleeping on the floor, right?" Rocky asked.

Adam looked at Rocky, before both took off for the bed. After five minutes of wrestling, Rocky smugly pulled the blankets on the bed up to his chin. Adam lied on the floor with his arms across his chest.

"I get the bed tomorrow night." He grumbled.

Rocky scoffed, "Yeah, we'll see about that."

* * *

"I'll sleep on the floor." Tommy offered.

"No, it's fine. I will." Kim walked out the bathroom in her white shorts and pink tank top she had on under her clothes with her hair in a pony-tail.

"_How beautiful._" Tommy thought to himself. He cleared his throat, "I'm serious. I'll sleep on the floor."

"Really, it's no big deal."

"Fine, Lets share the bed. So neither of us has to sleep on the floor. The bed isn't that small…"

"Alright, just give me a sec. I'm fixing to go use that toothbrush that hasn't been opened yet. I'll be back." She turned and went into the bathroom.

Tommy quickly kicked off his shoes and socks. He pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it on the table near the bed. He walked over to the dresser and pulled the top drawer out. Inside were men and women undergarments. He shut it and pulled the second drawer out. That drawer held jogging pants and tank tops for women in the colors of white and black. So he shut it and pulled out the last drawer, which held men's jogging pants and tank tops in the colors of grey and black. He pulled out a grey tank top and black pants and quickly changed. He was climbing into the bed when Kim walked out the bathroom. She looked at Tommy and laughed.

"Your outfit matches the room." She said. Tommy looked around at the grey walls and black tile floor. He laughed, because he did match the room. Kim climbed in next to him and began to push herself away from the edge of the bed. "Night Tommy."

"Goodnight Kim." He responded, already snuggled into the bed." He reached over and turned the lamp off, leaving them in complete darkness, except for the small stream of light that leaked through the bottom of the door.

Tommy had been lying on his back, staring at the darkness above him for longer than he could remember. He turned his head and looked at Kimberly, the small light flowing into the room allowed him to vaguely see her. She was lying on her side facing away from him. He wanted to talk to her, tell her how much he missed her. How when she left he was heartbroken, and all he hoped for was for her to return. And that Kat could never replace her. His hand itched for hers to hold, as his arms ached to have her in them. He turned away and took a deep breath, slowly letting it out. She had already moved on; she probably has a boyfriend and is happy without him. She probably didn't even think about him anymore, let alone miss him. Maybe in the friend way, but not the way he wants. He froze when he felt Kimberly shift next to him in the bed. His heart skipped a beat when he felt her head land on his arm and her hand curl around his elbow, giving a small pull as if trying to pull him closer. Tommy almost gave into the temptation of pulling her into his arms, but he remembered that she wasn't awake. She was not in control of her actions and she was probably used to doing that with her new boyfriend. She had to have one, she was Kim, and everyone loves Kim. He had to do something; his heart would never let him sleep with the pounding that seemed to never go away. He reached his free arm over his chest and gently shook her.

"Kimberly... Kimberly, wake up." He whispered.

She quickly sat up removing her hand from Tommy's elbow and running it over her ponytail to make sure it was smoothed out. Tommy reached over and turned the lamp back on, causing a groan from Kim as she rubbed her eyes.

"Is it time to get up already?" She asked.

"No..." He realized he didn't know what he was doing anymore.

She yawned. "What time is it?"

He looked at the clock on the wall, "It's a quarter after twelve." He realized he had been laying there thinking for over two hours.

"Then why did you wake me? Are you okay, Tommy?" Concern filled her voice.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine... Well, not really. I've had something on my mind and I-

Just, I gotta tell you something." He was getting nervous, and beginning to regret waking her up.

"Can't this wait until morning? When I'm not only Half alive and when I'm fully functional?" She smiled.

"No, it has to be now..." His seriousness made her smile disappear.

"Alright, tell me." The concern reappearing into her voice.

She watched him take a deep breath before looking up into her eyes and beginning what would turn out to be a long night for the two of them.


	18. Pointing, Shouting, Running

The rangers listened carefully as Tj told his plan.

"Look, what we need to do is go into a battle with them. But instead of actually fighting, we'll trick them into giving us their biggest shot, which is all they've got, and waste their energy. Once it's gone, we'll bring in the MegaVoyager and target the V3 Missile at them. And bam, they're gone! They won't even know what hit them."

"I actually think that'll work. That's a great idea Teej." Zhane said.

"But what if the blast they send us is too strong, and it ends up damaging us too much to call the MegaVoyager? They'd have us at a crucial point. That would be the end of us." Cassie said.

"We'll know the blast is coming. Maybe we could fend it off a little." Carlos said.

"I don't think knowing about a blast is going to help us fend it off. Maybe we could absorb some of the energy that they fire. Like, take it in instead of letting it hit us." Ashley suggested.

"How would we do that?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know, but there's gotta be a way." She replied.

"It's gotta look real. And it needs to send us back far enough to get out of the way of where the explosion from the V3 Missile is gonna hit." Andros said.

"That's a good distance away. And absorbing the energy is only going to send us back shorter than where we need to be. As soon as we call the V3 Missile, we'd have to be up and running." Cassie added.

"Wouldn't the Psycho's know what was going on when they see us running?" Carlos asked.

"I doubt it. They'd be too confused to understand what was happening." Tj said.

"So we're gonna take the blast head on?" Ashley asked.

"I guess we have no choice. No one else has any ideas and we need these guys gone." Andros said, "We need to be careful when we do this. We know they're a lot more powerful than us, so this blast will be pretty dangerous."

"Hey, I have an idea!" said Ashley, "When we're running, we could call the Galaxy Gliders. When we see the MegaVoyager come into view we could hop on and go. That way, we'll get out of the way of the explosion faster and the Psycho's won't have time to react and chase us."

"That's a great idea!" Cassie said.

"We need someone to control the MegaVoyager. Are you up for it Zhane?" Andros asked.

"Heck yeah!" Zhane cried enthusiastically, creating a laugh from everyone.

"I guess it's settled then. We'll go when the Psycho's attack again." Andros said.

"Why wait?" Zhane asked.

"If we throw ourselves out there, they'll know something's up." Andros said. The rangers nodded their heads in understanding. "It's getting kind of late. Let's all go get some rest."

The rangers began to disperse to go to their rooms. Ashley grabbed Carlos' arm.

"Carlos, can I talk to you for a second?" Ashley didn't miss the immediate glance from Andros. "It's okay." She mouthed to him. He nodded his head and walked out, leaving the two alone.

"Alright, what's up?" He asked, trying to hide his emotions.

"There's something I need to tell you Carlos." She started.

"Shoot." He said.

"Before you get angry, hear me out, alright?" He nodded his head for her to continue, "Andros and I, we're official. He's taking me on a date Friday... I really want you to be happy for us."

Carlos took a few steps back, "Carlos-" She said, but he cut her off.

"What do you see in this guy, Ash?" He almost whispered.

"Honestly? Everything I've ever wanted... Carlos, I'm sorry you and I didn't work out how you wanted us to. But Andros is the guy for me. And there are other people out there for you. You and I just weren't meant to be." She hated having to tell him this.

"I understand." He said.

"You do?"

"Yeah. It was wrong of me to try to get in the way of you guys. If you're happy,

I'm happy. I'm sure there's someone out there for me. I just gotta open my eyes and look. I'm really sorry about everything Ash. About the harsh things I said about Andros, and for making huge messes just because you were on cleaning duty. I'm really sorry. I'll apologize to Andros tomorrow morning. I feel so stupid, that guy is my friend and I treated him like dirt." He said.

"It's okay Carlos. And you're not stupid. You felt very strongly about something and you were gonna do anything to make them understand. It's fine, I forgive you, and I'm sure Andros will too." Ashley smiled. They hugged then and finally left to go to their own rooms for a good nights rest. Ashley was passing Cassie's room when she stopped and knocked. The door opened and Ashley stepped in slightly. Cassie was lying on her bed reading a book when she turned and looked at Ashley barely standing in her doorway.

"Hey." Ashley said.

"Hey. Why are you standing in my doorway? You can come in, you know." Cassie chuckled.

"I'm not staying long. I only stopped by to tell you that _my_ part of the deal is done. Now it's _your_ turn." Ashley smiled.

"You told Carlos?" Cassie gasped.

"Yeah, I did. Now you get to tell Tj-"

"Tell me what?" came a voice in the hallway.

Cassie saw Ashley's smile widen and then froze when Tj came and stood next to Ashley.

"Well look at the time! I guess I better be heading out. Goodnight Tj, Cassie."

Ashley said, still grinning. She turned and left, leaving the two alone.

"That was weird." Tj said.

"Tell me about it." Cassie laughed.

"Mind if I come in?" He asked.

"Sure, come on in."

"So, what are you supposed to tell me?" He asked while he walked and sat on the end of her bed.

"Um, nothing. It's nothing big."

"Come on, Cass. You can tell me." he urged.

"Okay, well... I just wanted to tell you that... I like you too." The butterflies in her stomach were never ending.

"Really?" He grinned at her.

"No, I'm lying." She teased. He rolled his eyes, but continued to smile at her.

She returned his smile happily.

"You have no clue how long I've been wanting to ask you this, but... Cassie, will you go on a date with me this Saturday?" He held her hand in his.

"I would Love to." She smiled.

He laughed, "I guess I'll let you go to sleep now. I don't know if I'll be able to, but I'm gonna try," Cassie chuckled at him. He stood up, but leaned down again and kissed her on the cheek. "Goodnight Cassie." He let go of her hand and turned to go.

"Goodnight Tj." They exchanged smiles before he was gone. Cassie let out a small squeal and buried her face in her pillow.

"DECA, lights off please." The lights in her room shut off. Cassie found it very hard for her to sleep, but when she finally drifted off; a smile was still upon her lips.

* * *

Tommy opened his mouth to speak, but then clamped it shut. He didn't even know where to begin. Kimberly put her hand on his arm, encouraging him.

"Kimberly, I don't know how to say this. So I'm just gonna let it out..." a lump in his throat was forming.

"Say what, Tommy?" She was getting a little nervous.

"I'm still in love with you." He breathed. She froze as her breath caught.

"What?" she whispered.

"I'm still in love with you, Kimberly Hart. I have loved you since we met, and when you left me I couldn't move on. I tried with Kat but it didn't work. When she left, I didn't think about her like I did you. And I know you've probably moved on from me but I just wanted you to know that... I still love you." She stared at him. "Kim... Please say something..." She couldn't form a response. "I'm sorry. I made you uncomfortable, I won't mention it again. Just please say something." His eyes began to water. She still didn't respond, so he turned his head away to hide the embarrassment. But she took her hands and gently cupped his face and turned him to look at her.

"You waited for me?" She whispered with small tears in her eyes. He nodded his head.

"And all this time I thought it was you who had moved on." She let go of his face, grabbed his hand with both of hers, and pulled it to her chest. "Tommy, I'm still in love with you too. I left, but I never moved on. That's why I wasn't very upset when my gymnastics career didn't last. I wanted to come home and be with you, but the entire time I thought you found someone else. When I ran into you at the mall I wanted to tell you right then. Tommy Oliver, I still love you." she smiled as a tear ran down her cheek. His eyes widened and before he could stop himself, he leaned in and kissed her. It was just as amazing as their first kiss. Only this time, it was more passionate. When they pulled away they grinned at each other.

"I've missed you so much." He said.

"I missed you too." She smiled. Tommy turned and cut the lamp back off. He laid back down; only this time he pulled Kim down into his arms with him. She snuggled into him; laying her head on his arm and placing her hand on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. "Goodnight Kimberly."

He whispered.

"Goodnight Tommy... I love you." She whispered back. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, too." and He meant it.

* * *

Ashley awoke the next morning with a small headache. She got out of bed and stretched her muscles before walking to her dresser and pulling out the bottom drawer. She grabbed two towels and walked into her bathroom. She started the shower water, turned and closed the bathroom door, and then began to undress.

When she stepped into the steamy, hot water, she heard a knock on her door.

"Ash?" Cassie called through the door.

"I'm in the shower Cass." She said back.

"Well, you gotta hurry. And old building has been broken into, we checked the viewing screen and it was the Psychos. They're looking for us."

"Are we gonna go with the plan?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah. It has a huge building behind it where we can hide the MegaVoyager. When we start fighting, Zhane is gonna bring it in piece by piece. It's surrounded by a lot of land, so we're good on the safety of the city. So hurry up! We gotta go!"

"Just one sec!" She called. She quickly finished and stepped out. She put her hair into a towel and used the other one to hurriedly dry off with before wrapping around herself and jogging out to her dresser. Cassie had already left, which gave Ashley a sigh of relief. She quickly dressed, pulled her hair into a cute ponytail, and ran out to the bridge.

"There you are!" Andros called.

"Sorry, I was in the shower. I didn't expect the Psycho's to attack this early."

"Did Cassie fill you in on everything?" He asked.

"Pretty much. So all we have to do is taunt them?"

"Yep." Tj said.

"And then we get blown up." Carlos grumbled.

"We'll be fine." Zhane said.

"We? No, you'll be the one hiding safely in the MegaVoyager. You don't get to feel it." Carlos replied. "Which reminds me, keep a look out for the energy blast. That's when you should form the MegaVoyager, just try to do it silently."

"But wait until I contact you and tell you to fire the missile." Andros added.

"I already know this, guys. Now come on, it's time to kick some Psycho-"

"You better finish that with 'Butt.'" Karone had cut him off teasingly.

"Yeah, of course I was." everyone laughed.

"Alright you guys. Ready? Let's Rocket!" Andros called.

After they morphed, Andros turned and looked at Ashley. She hadn't morphed and her hand was on her forehead. Andros lunged for her as she fell, catching her in his arms. She looked up at him and blushed. He helped her stand back up before he slowly pulled away from her. He placed his hands on her shoulder.

"Ashley, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just got a little lightheaded, that's all." She said.

"Ashley, if you're not feeling well then I'm not sure you should go. Karone is gonna be here, so you won't be alone." He said.

"No! I'm fine, I promise," Andros stepped back and gave her some room. "Let's Rocket!" She morphed. "See? I'm fine. Now let's go." she took off towards the jump tubes with everyone following her.

They made it to the abandoned buildings. '_Cassie was right. That __**is**__ the perfect place to hide the MegaVoyager.' _Ashley thought. The Rangers followed Andros towards the building when flashes of pink, blue, black, yellow, and red zoomed by them to stop in front of them. The Psychos.

"Well, well, well. Looked what the cat dragged in." Psycho Blue laughed.

"Yeah. From where I'm standing, it looks like a big piece of trash." Tj said.

"You better watch what you say Blue ranger, you know I'd love to destroy you." Psycho Blue spat.

"Ha! Like you're even dangerous. You're like the tin-man and scarecrow put together. Tin on the outside, but only straw on the inside. Plus, you're both heartless AND brainless! Easy to be defeated, at that." Tj crossed his arms.

"Why you-" Psycho Blue started but was cut off by Psycho Black.

"Psycho Blue, get a hold of yourself!"

"Here's the big softie. Always trying to fix things within the group. He's a follower. He can't come up with his own ideas, he just follows everyone else around. Pathetic." Carlos said.

"That's untrue black ranger. But I'm not even going to fall for this trap." Psycho black replied.

"See? He can't even think of a good comeback on his own." Carlos laughed.

"You rangers try to act cool with all of your immaturity. It's down right childish. That's why _we're_ better." Psycho Pink laughed.

"I'd rather act like a child then act like you. All you do is try to impress Psycho Blue. Too bad he doesn't want you. It's not like I can't see why, though." Cassie said.

"I'm gonna destroy you!" Psycho Pink screeched. Psycho Yellow grabbed Psycho Pink's arm.

"Can it! You're gonna get yourself angry. The more you speak, the more they reply."

"Oh, look who's taking charge now. Psycho yellow, trying to take after Psycho red. How cute. I know why you hate me the most. Not because you were programmed to destroy me, but because you're jealous." Ashley stated.

"Jealous?" Psycho Yellow let go of Psycho Pink and turned back to face Ashley.

"You're jealous because of the fact Psycho Red wants me. You're mad because he wants a human instead of you. I know you like him, that's why you act so tough. Anyone with eyes can see it. But know this... Jealousy is the ugliest trait." Ashley put her hand on her hip while the other hand tauntingly pointed at Psycho Yellow..

"How dare you!" Psycho Yellow cried.

"You fools! You're all asking to be destroyed." Psycho red said.

"As if you guys could actually harm us. If you could have, you would have done it a long time ago." Andros said.

"You don't know how capable we are of destroying you. We could do it with one single shot." Psycho Red boomed.

"Bring it on!" Andros cried.

The Psycho's automatically raised their arms into the air, creating a green energy ball into the space between their hands. They lowered their arms and fired the energy balls at the rangers. The blast was huge, and it sent the rangers flying backwards, sparks flying off their bodies. They landed; their entire bodies were stinging and hurting terribly. They slowly but surely got back up, obviously seriously damaged.

"Is that all you've got?" Cassie yelled, being the one to find her voice first.

"You can't handle what we've got!" Psycho Pink shouted back. They raised their arms again, this time forming balls bigger than twice the size of the first one.

"Brace yourself guys." Tj said to the rangers. By the time the Psycho's had lowered their arms, the balls had gotten even bigger.

"This is gonna hurt like hell." Carlos groaned.

The rangers all braced themselves as the large energy balls came flying their way. Ashley could feel immediate pain as she was sent flying backwards. It seemed like forever until she finally hit ground. But she didn't stop, she flipped and then slid across the rocks until she came to a stop. She felt the stinging pain of sparks flying off of her back as she was lying on her stomach. She quickly let adrenaline help get her on her feet. She fell once as a sharp pain surged through her ankle, but quickly jumped up to finally see the others also getting on their feet.

"Galaxy Gliders, Hang Ten!" she heard someone cry. Her ears were ringing because of the explosion, she could barely hear anything. She turned and gave a quick glance around; dark smoke from the blast was filling the air. She looked toward the Psychos, whom were kneeling on the ground. It worked; the blast had tired them out. Ashley was pulled out of her staring when she felt someone grab her arm and tug. She looked and saw Andros pulling her. She heard him faintly yelling 'Run! Run!" but because her ears were ringing, she hadn't heard him the first times he called her. She remembered then she was supposed to get out of the way of the V3 Missile. She took off with Andros' hand in hers. Ashley took one look behind her and saw the MegaVoyager come into view from behind the building. She looked away to make sure she was heading the right way before she turned and looked again. The V3 Missile was already targeting the Psychos. She looked down and saw Psycho Red clearly pointing at her, while the other Psychos tried to stand. He was shouting something at her. But it was too late, the Missile had been fired. Ashley and Andros separated when they jumped onto their Galaxy Gliders and joined the others; while only barely escaping the explosion.


	19. Impossible!

Kim awoke early that morning, a familiar scent filling her nose. She sighed and snuggled deeper into her pillow. She opened her eyes when it sighed in return. She lifted her eyes and looked at the person pretending to be her pillow. Everything from the night before came flooding back to her and her heart pounded with joy. She giggled when he suddenly pulled her to him, almost crushing her to his chest. His eyes opened and he looked down at her.

"Morning." She whispered with a smile on her lips.

"Good morning." He grinned. He leaned down to kiss her but she quickly pulled away. "What's wrong?" He said, obviously hurt.

"I have morning breath." She stated. His chest slightly bounced as he laughed, and Kim loved it. He leaned down and kissed her anyways.

"A little morning breath isn't bad."

"Yes, it is. And on that note, I'm going to brush my teeth." He chuckled and loosened his arms so she could get up. She placed a kiss on his cheek before walking to the bathroom. He figured he should do the same. He walked into the bathroom and found Kim already brushing her teeth.

"Is there another toothbrush in here?" He asked. She pointed to the cabinet on the wall. He opened it and grabbed an unopened toothbrush. Kim handed him the toothpaste as he threw the plastic off the toothbrush away. She finished before he did, but she still stood there. He rinsed and looked at her. "What?" He asked.

"I need some privacy..." He laughed and walked out, shutting the door behind him.

"Hurry up, I need in there too." he called through the door.

They took turns showering and changed into some clothes from the dresser provided. Kimberly wore a white tank top and had rolled her grey cotton sweat pants up to her knees while Tommy had the same kind of outfit he had worn to bed. Tommy looked at the clock on the wall, it read 7:06. Kim walked out the bathroom with her hair into a pony tail and her short bangs above her eyebrows. "You ready?" He asked.

"Yeah, let's go. I'm starving." She laughed. They walked out of the room shutting the door behind them. Tommy reached out and grabbed Kimberly's hand, giving her a smile that made her heart skip beats. She happily smiled in return.

They walked down the long hallway hand in hand. At the end, they turned to the left and walked to two large double doors. When they entered, their noses were filled with the smells of bacon and eggs.

"There you guys are! We were fixing to send Adam to get you." Rocky laughed. He was sitting at a table in the center of the room with a large breakfast filled plate sitting in front of him. Adam sat next to him with a smaller plate, and

Tanya was turning away from the synthetron with a bowl of grits in her hand.

"I wouldn't have done it." He teased. Tanya playfully hit him on the back of his head as she sat next to him. Tommy chuckled as he and Kimberly walked to the synthetron to get some food, still hand in hand. Adam and Tanya looked at each other.

"About time." Rocky laughed. Tommy gave Kim's hand a light squeeze as everyone knew what he was talking about. They stood in front of the synthetron.

"How do you work this thing?" Tommy asked.

"I know right, kind of complicated. Press 'order', type what you want, and then 'start'." There are way too many extra buttons on that thing." Adam said.

"Yeah, the first time Adam tried it, he ended up with a hamburger inside his soda." Tanya laughed.

"It's very complicated." Adam said defensively yet playfully.

"Wait; is this the same thing as the one on the Mega-ship?" Kim asked.

"I think so, why?" Tanya asked.

"Zhane showed me how to use it, I think I remember how." She used her free hand to start pressing buttons. Tommy felt a pang of jealousy run through him, but he quickly shook it off. The machine whirred and it gave off a small 'ding' as it finished. She opened the door and pulled out a salad and orange juice.

"Salad?" Tommy asked teasingly.

"It's the most important meal of the day. I like to start off healthy." she laughed and he smiled at her. He reached his free hand and started pressing buttons. When the timer went off, he pulled out a plate of pancakes with a large side of bacon. He pressed a few more buttons and a water and a small bottle of syrup was placed into the slot. They let go of hands so he could grab his breakfast; she rolled her eyes at him. They exchanged smiles before joining the others at the table. They ate their breakfast and they talked and laughed. They finished and put away the dirty dishes. They all walked out the kitchen and into the Command Room to find the Phantom Ranger already there. He turned when he saw them enter the room.

"Hello everyone. I hope you all had a good nights rest and a lovely breakfast." He greeted.

"Thanks, it was great. It's good to see you healed." Tommy said.

"Yes, I'm much better. I see you guys found the warm up outfits. I hope those are good enough for you to move around in."

"Yeah, they're great. Thanks, man. So what time are we going to attack?" Tommy asked.

"Whenever you guys are ready." Phantom Ranger stated.

"Then let's go. Cause I'm more than ready. How about you guys?" Rocky asked.

"I'm ready!" Tanya exclaimed.

"Us too. I guess that means it's time." Tommy said.

"How far away are the bases?" Kim asked.

"The bases are a good distance out. I have a motorcycle that I use to get there. Do you still have access to the Lightning Cruiser and Storm Blaster?" Phantom Ranger asked.

"I'm not sure. We haven't used them yet. Or ever, for that matter. I guess we'll give it a try."

"Alright, let's go!" Rocky exclaimed. The others nodded and the Phantom Ranger led the way out. They walked down the large ramp into the clearing. Tommy looked to the others who all nodded to him.

"Ready? Shift Into Turbo!" They morphed.

"Alright! Let's give this a try."

"Lightning Cruiser!" Tommy called out.

"Storm Blaster!" called Rocky. In a flash of red and blue, the two vehicles were parked only a few feet from the rangers. Kim and Tanya took off their helmets and watched. Rocky walked up to Storm Blaster, and it flashed it's headlights in excited greeting.

"Sorry buddy, I'm not Justin." Rocky said, placing his hand in the hood of Storm Blaster. It didn't respond. "See, I was originally supposed to be the blue Turbo Ranger. But I ended up with a serious back injury, so Justin took my place. I'd still like to be your friend though." He said.

"Why are you talking to the car, Rocky?" Kim asked.

"They understand us. They can communicate with us." Rocky looked when both cars flashed their head lights.

"How'd you know that?" Adam asked.

"Justin calls me all the time. He told me a lot about you guy's adventures. But honestly, he talked about Storm Blaster the most. I think that was his favorite part." Rocky patted Storm Blaster when it honked its horn.

"So these cars understand us?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah. Come here, Kim." Kimberly took a hesitant step towards Storm Blaster. Rocky waved his hand in encouragement. She slowly walked up to Storm Blaster and hesitated when Rocky took her hand. He laid her palm onto Storm Blaster's hood. She jumped when he flashed his lights at her. But began to rub the hood in a kind of petting way. She smiled at Rocky.

"These are so adorable!" She laughed. She turned when Lightning Cruiser flashed his lights.

"Looks like someone else wants some of your attention, Kimberly." Rocky laughed. Kimberly walked over to Lightning Cruiser and began to rub the hood. She laughed when it flashed its lights again. She turned to go back to the others when Lightning Cruiser's passenger door opened. "Looks like he wants you to ride with him, too." Rocky chuckled.

"Alrighty then." She put her helmet back on and jumped into the passenger side, the seatbelt automatically strapping her in. The door shut, and Kimberly squealed in surprise as it took off. Lightning Cruiser automatically stopped in front of Tommy and opened the driver door.

"You know I'm not Tj, right?" He asked, feeling a little silly. Lightning Cruiser honked the horn and the door remained open. "I'll take that as a yes." He walked and climbed into the driver's side. He strapped himself in and turned to the others. "Let's go!"

They nodded their heads and ran to jump into Storm Blaster. Rocky took the driver's seat, and before Adam had any say about it, Tanya had climbed into the passenger side.

"Where am _I_ supposed to ride?" He asked. Storm Blaster started going, and stopped a few feet behind Adam. He turned and looked into the back and saw the slots where his feet were supposed to go. "Right, I knew that." He said and jumped onto the back of the vehicle. They looked towards the Phantom Ranger and saw that he had already gotten his vehicle out; they hadn't even noticed.

"Ready?" Phantom Ranger asked.

"Yeah!" they cried. Phantom Ranger took off, and they followed behind.

* * *

"I think this calls for a celebration." Zhane said.

"Couldn't agree more! Let's go change so we can head out to the Surf Stop." Cassie said. They entered the Megaship and began to walk towards their rooms.

"DECA, where's Karone?" Zhane asked.

"Karone is on The Guard Ship." DECA responded.

"What's she doing there?" He asked.

"She went to get personal belongings." DECA stated.

"Oh... When she gets back, tell her to come find me." He said.

"Yes Zhane."

A thought had suddenly struck Zhane. He began walking towards Andros' room; he stopped outside the door and knocked. The door opened and Andros was going through his dresser finding new clothes.

"Zhane? What's up?" Andros turned and asked.

"Are we staying here?" He said suddenly.

"Huh?" Andros was lost.

"Are we staying here, with them? I need to know now. I don't want to stay another minute if you're planning on leaving and going back to KO-35." he crossed his arms.

"I don't know. I haven't thought about that. I want to stay here, but what about the people on KO-35? Shit, what do we do Zhane?" he ran his hand through his hair.

"Andros, you're the leader, it's your decision. There are people there to help protect KO-35, but our family is there. It's your decision and I'm all for either one."

"How? You have to have _some_ opinion about this." Andros said.

"Because either way, the girl of my dreams is going to be with me. And I know you don't like hearing that, but it's true. Wherever I go, I'm gonna be with her. And to top that off, I've got my best friend at my side at all times! So either way, I'm happy with whatever you decide. But you need to decide soon. I can't watch you fall into something that deep again after Ashley left the first time. And from what I hear, she had a pretty bad breakdown herself. Don't do this to her and yourself." Zhane told him.

"But I already know that I want to stay. I just don't know if that's right considering all of the danger on KO-35. Plus, my family is there. But then again, the one I _want_ to be a family with is here." Andros sat on his bed.

"Did you just say what I think you said? You want to marry Ashley!" Zhane exclaimed.

"Shh! Shut up! Okay, I admit it; I can see Ashley in my future. But you can't say a word about it. I don't want to scare her off. We have a date tomorrow." Andros had jumped up off the bed.

"We definitely aren't leaving." Zhane smiled. "I guess we better get our things off the Guard Ship, huh?"

"We need to ask the others if it's alright if we can come back permanently first." Andros said.

"You act like there's a possibility they'd say no."

"We just need to make sure, that's all. Now go get ready, the others are gonna be waiting." He said.

"Alright, alright. Sheesh." Zhane laughed and walked out to head towards his room. Andros turned back to his dresser and began to pick out something casual. He smiled as he thought back to saying he saw Ashley in his future. It wasn't a lie, he did. He just hoped it wasn't too late for the two of them. Andros was pulled out of his thoughts when DECA's alarms went off.

"There is a disturbance at Angel Grove Park." She stated. The rangers met at the Jump Tubes.

"Let's Rocket!" Andros cried as they all jumped into their respective tubes. They landed at Angel Grove Park near a large bridge that connected the large park. The side they were on was mainly concrete, and was more in the shape of a square. The side on their right was only stairs that led to a major building. But what they saw standing on those stairs was impossible. Ashley gasped.

"Psycho Rangers!"


	20. Saving Herself

"That's impossible!" TJ gasped, "There's no way they could have survived… The V-Missile was a direct hit!"

"That was quite a trick blue ranger. We didn't even see it coming. And I must admit, that was very clever, but it wasn't good enough!" Psycho blue laughed.

"Then how didyou survive?" Andros asked disbelieving.

"You didn't think we were taking a break, did you?" Psycho red scoffed. Andros and the rangers flashed back to the week before when the Psychos were nowhere to be found. "Well if that's what you thought then you were wrong." He then turned to Ashley, "So yellow ranger, how have you been feeling lately?"

She debated her answer, "I've been great, not that it's any of your concern." She spat.

He chuckled, "Are you sure? You haven't felt sick, nauseous, dizzy…?" He drifted off. The other rangers turned and looked at her, remembering that she had recently fainted.

She gulped, "No, I haven't." She flinched when he began laughing… He knew she was lying.

"You can't lie to me yellow ranger. I already know you've been feeling weaker. And I know exactly why, too."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm stronger than I've ever been before. And I'll prove it!"

"Bring it on!" Psycho yellow challenged.

"Ashley, wait!" Cassie cried, but it was too late. Ashley took off toward Psycho yellow. They met halfway on the steps and Ashley immediately ducked to avoid a flying kick that Psycho yellow swung at her. She looked up and crossed her arms in front of her face to block the fist that was about to knock her out. She jumped up and punched Psycho yellow in the stomach, causing the Psycho to fall onto her back on the steps with a thud.

"_Battle blade!"_ She cried, and held up her arm before powerfully bringing it down onto Psycho yellow. Psycho yellow rolled over and dodged the blow, causing Ashley to slice into the concrete stairs instead. The psycho quickly jumped back up and turned back to Ashley.

"_Psycho blade!" _Psycho yellow cried. She held her right arm out in front of her chest and Ashley gasped as a blade just like her own formed onto Psycho yellow's arm, only this blade stretched out about a foot longer past her hand. Psycho yellow quickly and powerfully swung her arm across Ashley's chest. Ashley felt the pain immediately as the sparks flew off her chest and she flew backwards. Her back hit the concrete stairs first, and she continued to roll down the stairs until she landed at the bottom with a loud thud.

"Ashley!" Andros cried as he and the other rangers ran to help her up. She writhed in pain as her whole body was hurting. She felt a pair of hands reach under her arms and help her stand up. Andros moved his hands from her arms and wrapped her arm over his shoulder to help her stand. She fought to catch her breath as she looked up to the Psycho Rangers.

"See yellow ranger? I have toys too." Psycho yellow laughed.

"Like I said before yellow ranger, you're getting weaker." Psycho red crossed his arms over his chest.

"What did you do to her?" Andros shouted.

"Why don't we show you?" Psycho red chuckled. The rangers watched as the Psycho rangers crossed their arms over their chest before stretching them out beside them. Lightning flashed and the rangers shielded their eyes until it stopped. They turned and gasped at what they saw. The place where the Psycho rangers chest was somehow opened, revealing a large diamond in each of the empty slots.

"You see rangers, we weren't on a break. We went to the planet of Admira, to gain access to these jewels. They bring immortality to whomever gains ownership of them. After Darkonda awakened us from the Underworld, we made our first mission to collect these jewels just so we were sure you couldn't beat us. The problem was we didn't possess enough energy to collect these powerful jewels. We came for our first mission to destroy you without them, hoping to find something to give us the energy we needed. Right before we first kidnapped Ashley, we read your thoughts. That's when Psycho yellow found that Ashley was exactly what we needed to get the jewels. Her energy amounted in sizes we never knew were possible. The ironic part was the fact that we didn't need them against you. We just knew that with those other rangers helping you out that it was possible for more help to arrive and aid you against us. We knew that would be our demise, so we made sure that could never happen. After Psycho yellow and I kidnapped Ashley, she attempted to run and escape. She forgot that I'm faster than the others. As I knocked her unconscious, an idea struck me. We took her to our lab and took a sample of her DNA and analyzed it. It proved Psycho yellow was right; the yellow ranger's energy was more than enough needed to get these Admira jewels. Ashley wasn't awake to know what was happening, so we locked her into the tube and brought her as a taunt; just to let her think that we never even touched her. We were going to take her to Admira with us until she somehow escaped. We left with only her DNA sample, and that alone got us the jewels."

"What does that have to do with how Ashley feels?" Carlos asked.

"We brought what was left of the DNA sample and the jewels back and figured instead of letting it go to waste we would put it to good use. I programmed her DNA sample into the jewels to give them greater energy. Therefore the jewels now power off of Ashley's energy. Every time we have to use energy against you, the more Ashley falls apart. I'm surprised she hasn't fallen out by now, but obviously she is stronger than we thought... Soon the yellow ranger will be no more! Unless…" Psycho red trailed off.

"Unless what? Andros shouted.

"Unless the yellow ranger agrees to join us. Her power is great and with us it would be even greater."

"Never!" Ashley spat, "I will _never _be one of you. Even if you suck the life out of me every day I will never join you. I will be a power ranger until my very last breath, and even after that!" She had stepped from Andros and was holding her weight up now. Her temper rose and adrenaline flowed through her veins.

"Never say never, yellow ranger. But if that's the way you want it, then soon we'll have you begging to join us!" Psycho yellow said.

"I'll fight you even if you do take my energy. I will never give into you!"

"If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you will have! Psychos, attack!"

Ashley didn't wait to take her fighting stance like the other rangers did. Instead she ran to meet Psycho yellow halfway on the stairs again. She braced herself for what she knew was going to be the biggest battle she was going to have to fight. This time though, she wasn't in a rush to save the world. She was in a rush to save _herself_.

* * *

**Sorry for the long (and hopefully awaited) chapter. I'm not going into personal details of my life. But trust me, I had a very valid reason to be absent for a while. But I'm back, and I didn't want to keep you guys waiting for long. So I made this chapter pretty short... Forgive me? 3 **


	21. The Date

"Ashley, wait!" Andros cried, but she never stopped.

Cassie turned to Andros, "We need a plan!" She cried.

"Are you crazy? We don't have time for a plan!" Carlos said as the rest of the psychos advanced towards them.

"Well we need to think of something, _fast_!" TJ cried.

"I've got it! Guys, follow my lead. Okay?" said Andros.

"Got it." They said in agreement.

Andros and the rangers took off to meet the psychos half way. TJ braced himself for the blow he knew psycho blue would throw, but he was stopped in his tracks when Andros jumped in front of him and began to battle psycho blue instead of psycho red. A wave of confusion washed over TJ before he realized what Andros was doing. He turned and ran for Psycho red.

"Astro Axe!" He cried out. He swung his axe and hit Psycho red directly across his chest and sent him backwards. Psycho red quickly jumped back up.

"What? I'm not supposed to be fighting you. I want the red ranger, not the puny blue one!" Psycho red hissed.

"Oh, I see. You're scared to be beaten by the blue ranger." TJ laughed.

"I'm not scared to be beaten by anyone, especially not _you_."

"That's too bad. You really should be." TJ took his fighting stance. Psycho red charged at him. As he began to fight the psycho, he wondered when it became so easy to fight a psycho ranger. Psycho red was barely keeping up with him, but TJ wasn't complaining. He delivered a hard blow to psycho red that sent him flying backwards. The psycho ranger laid on the ground for a moment before he tried to pick himself back up. TJ took a moment to glance around at the other rangers to see how they were doing. Andros was using his Spiral Saber to get an upper hand on psycho blue as he struck him repeatedly. Carlos had psycho pink at the end of his Lunar Lance and used it to throw her over his shoulder. Cassie had her Satellite Stunner and put psycho black on his back where he struggled to get back up. He then turned to Ashley and gasped at what he saw. She was lying at the bottom of the stairs once again, and psycho yellow was above her with her foot on top of Ashley; crushing her chest.

"Ashley! Hang on!" He cried, seeing as he was a far distance away. As he began to run towards her, Psycho yellow snapped her head up at him. She pointed her hand out towards TJ and shot energy blasts at him. He held up his Astro Axe in front of him and held his breath as he concentrated. Using his Astro Axe, he ricocheted the blasts and watched as they struck Psycho Yellow. She was sent flying backwards a good distance away from Ashley. When he made it to Ashley, he knelt down beside her and put her arm around his shoulder to help her stand. She had her hand over her chest and was breathing heavily. "Are you alright, Ash?" He asked.

"Now I am. Thanks TJ." She was glad TJ had seen her. Who knows what Psycho Yellow would have done if he wouldn't have rescued her. They looked up at Psycho Yellow as she pulled herself off the ground.

"Are you sure you're alright? Can you still fight?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I can handle her." She was standing on her own now, trying to convince TJ she was okay.

"No, I'll take care of this goon." He stepped in front of her and took his fighting stance.

"What about psycho blue?" She asked.

"Andros has him on lockdown. Don't worry. You go take Psycho red and I'll handle Psycho yellow."

"Well, if you say so… Thanks TJ." She turned on her heels and ran towards Psycho Red. He was barely able to get himself off the ground when Ashley made it to him. He was smoking from the clearly visible slashes TJ had made with his Astro Axe. '_It shouldn't be too hard to finish him off now.' _She thought to herself. "Looks like this is your final battle, Psycho red. It's time to finish you off." She said.

"That's what you think, human. You forget, we have the power of the Admira jewels. We're indestructible!" He laughed and stretched his arms out in front of him. The other psychos stood up and followed his motions. Ashley gasped in horror as their chest began to glow. It spread and took over the psycho's entire bodies and Ashley had to quickly shield her eyes from the brightness. Ashley and the rangers saw the light fade and they uncovered their eyes.

"No way…" Carlos breathed. The rangers observed the new transformation of the psycho rangers. All slashes and cracks had been removed from their armor. They looked brand new, as if there never was a fight.

"You pathetic rangers managed to get the upper hand against us this time, but _only _this time." Psycho black hissed.

"You got lucky your friend saved you, yellow ranger. But don't hold your breath; you won't be so lucky next time." Psycho yellow spat. With that, they disappeared. Ashley looked around at the other rangers.

"Ashley, are you okay?" Andros asked as he stepped beside her. He and the other rangers had demorphed except for her. She tried to look at him, but she felt dizzy and the world was spinning.

"Andros? Why are there three of you?" She asked. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was Andros lunging to catch her as she fell.

* * *

Tommy and Kim were silent as they rode in the Lighting Cruiser. Tommy had placed the coordinates to the first base into Lightning Cruiser, since he had no idea where he was going. He let the car drive itself for the time being. He thought about the night before, how amazing it was. There was never a moment like that when he had been with Kat. She was a very sweet girl, but she wasn't Kim. She could never replace her. The first pink ranger to be at his side, his first true love. Kat would never compare to her. He thought to himself, '_That's probably why she left.' _And it was true…

_Kat had been at his apartment one day and was waiting for him to get home._ _He had moved out of his parent's house and used his savings to buy a nice apartment._ _She had arrived for a surprise visit, but he wasn't home yet. She didn't want to wait outside because she didn't know how long it would take for him to return. She looked around for a while before she found a spare key lying on top of his doorframe_. **'**_**Typical Tommy.'**_ _She had laughed to herself,_ **'**_**It's just like him to have a spare key in the most obvious of places. He's too forgetful to put it any other place.'**__ She smiled as she unlocked his door, placed the key back on top of the doorframe, and walked into his apartment._ _She set her purse onto the table against the wall and then turned and observed the living room. There were a few of his clothes lying here and there, and a stack of newspapers lying on the coffee table in front of the couch. She looked into the kitchen. There were a few dirty dishes in the sink and a couple of cereal boxes on the counter. She was surprised, Tommy was usually much unorganized. She half expected a total disaster, but it was not that bad off at all. She walked down a small hallway and opened the first door she arrived to. When she opened the door she found a very tidy bathroom. He was taking better care of the apartment than she thought he would be. She turned and continued down the hall. On the opposite side of the hall a few feet was another door. She opened it to find a spare room that held all of his equipment; it was practically a gym. Kat closed the door and once again turned. She walked to the last door on the hall and opened it. It was Tommy's room. There were a pile of clothes on the floor by his bed, which was a mess from where he had slept the night before. He had pictures on top of his dresser and Kat stepped in his room to see them. She walked to the dresser and picked up the first picture. It was Tommy and his brother, David. She placed the picture back down and picked up the next one. It was a picture from the martial arts competition that the guys had attended after the rangers had beaten Maligore. Justin was on top of Tommy's shoulders with the young boy holding the trophy over his head. She smiled as she remembered that day; and then set the picture back down. She picked up another picture and gave another small smile. It was the original power rangers all together. They were in uniform except for their helmets and Kat noticed Tommy standing next to Kimberly in the picture. She placed it back onto the dresser. The next one caused her to frown. It was Tommy and Kimberly. She was standing in front of him with his arms wrapped her torso. She was leaning to the side a little and was looking up at him with a smile of adoration on her face. He was looking back down at her while returning the smile. Kat never saw Tommy look at her that way before. She set the picture back down with a small pang of sadness in her heart. She picked up another picture and quickly set it back down. It was another one of Tommy and Kim. Kat picked up the last picture on the dresser and set it back down just as fast. Tommy and Kim again. '__**Maybe he just forgot to take them down.'**__ She tried to convince herself. She turned and saw a couple more pictures on his nightstand by his bed. She walked to the nightstand and froze. One picture was of him holding Kimberly bridal style. She had her head thrown back and was laughing with her arms around his neck, and he was looking down at her with the most loving smile she had ever seen on him. She let a tear escape her eye as she looked to the other picture. It was of Tom and Kim, once again, but this time they were kissing. Kat finally lost it. With tears streaming down her face she ran and grabbed her purse, then she stormed out of the apartment. _

Tommy never knew she had entered his apartment, and that was why he was a little confused as to why she had ignored him the entire week. When they finally started talking again, she told him she was following her dream of dancing; and that she was moving. He noticed a little while after that he wasn't as upset as he should have been. Or as much as he had been when Kim was leaving.

"Tommy?" Kim called, suddenly snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, Kim?"

"I need to talk to you about something." She sounded nervous.

"What is it, Beautiful?" His heart pounded when he called her that.

"It's about the letter…" She trailed off. She reached up and took her helmet off, and he did the same.

"Kim, do you really want to talk about it? I mean, it's the past. You're here now and that's all that matters to me." He grabbed her hand and held it in his.

"Yes, I do. I just want to tell you the truth about it." She said.

"Okay… But only if you really want to." He didn't want her to feel like she had to explain it. She had left him completely heartbroken, but she was there now. That's all that mattered to him.

"So, you know how you would write me letters? Well Jason would write me letters too. But with every letter he sent me, he talked about you and Kat. I began to feel like I was fading out of your life. That's why I wrote you the letter. I thought I was standing in the way of your happiness, and I felt guilty about it. It wasn't because I met another guy. It was because I felt like I was holding you back. There never was another guy. I made that up in hopes that you would forget about me. The guy that I was describing in that letter was you." She took a deep breath before she continued, "I just wanted you to know. I had to get it off my chest." He wanted so bad to just pull her into his arms and kiss her. But before he could say anything, Lightning Cruiser halted to a sudden stop. Tommy and Kim looked around as the other rangers pulled up beside them.

"I think this is it." Tommy whispered as the rangers quietly exited the cars. They were surrounded by large bushes with small gaps in between them. The way the oversized bushes were aligned reminded Tommy of a maze. He put his finger to his lips and waved the rangers to follow behind him. They crept behind one of the large bushes and Tommy barely poked his head around to see what was back there. What he saw, though, surprised him more than anything.

* * *

Ashley awoke in the Med-bay later that evening. She tried to stand up, but her mind was still spinning. She began to fall but felt a pair of arms wrap around her and pull her up.

"Whoa, careful. Don't try to stand up yet." Andros said as he helped her sit onto the table. She looked up at him with a confused look on her face.

"Andros? What happened?" She asked.

"The psychos used a lot of the jewel's power, so it drained a lot of your energy." He explained. He picked up a small flashlight and began to shine it into her eyes. She immediately closed her eyes and turned her head away. She looked back at him and then let him try it again. "Sorry, I was checking your pupils. You don't have any trauma from having so much energy drained. So you're okay." He took a deep breath. She gave him a small smile, she could tell he wasn't trying to convince her she was okay, he was convincing himself. He shook his head. "We can't let this happen again."

"It's okay, Andros. I'll be fine. We'll get them next time." She said. She felt her mind clearing up.

"I don't think so Ash. We've already used our best plans. They should have been destroyed by now. But with the jewels, they keep coming back. The more we destroy them the more they use the jewels. But if we don't destroy them then the world would fall to the Psycho rangers and Darkonda." He leaned against the table beside her.

"Well we already know that they can't handle rangers that aren't their color. They only read the minds of the color ranger they wanted. They couldn't handle any one else. We can just do that again." She suggested.

"No, they already know that we would try that. It probably won't work again. There has to be some way we could remove the gems from their circuits. Maybe if we had them, we could wire your DNA out of it and keep it from taking your energy. But it's impossible to get them from the psychos." He ran his hand through his hair. He was getting frustrated.

Ashley began to rub his back comfortingly, "It's okay, Andros. We'll figure something out. We're the power rangers, we never lose." She smiled at him. "The only thing that upsets me is that we didn't get to have our date tonight." He turned and smiled at her, an idea struck him.

"Wait right here." He said as he jumped up.

"As if I'm in any condition to just get up and leave." She laughed. He shot her a smile before he walked out the door.

She sat and waited for Andros to return with whatever idea he had. After a few minutes, he came back into the room. He was wheeling a car with plates, glasses, and silverware. In the middle of the tray was a large plate that had a lid on top of it. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Now we don't have to cancel our date. And I know it's not fancy like a real date, but until we can go out somewhere we can just have it here." He gave a hopeful smile.

"This is _perfect_." She grinned. He pulled out two chairs and placed them by a small table. He helped her walk to one of the chairs and then helped her sit down. He fixed their plates and their drinks and joined her at the table. They talked and laughed and enjoyed each other's company. He listened to her tell stories about her adventures with the rangers while he was gone. Some were funny and others were sad. But he enjoyed every minute of it. When it was his turn to talk, he told her about the Guard Ship and how Zhane was a pain in the butt sometimes. Then he talked about Karone adjusting to her new life now that she is no longer Astronema. He sometimes felt like he was starting to bore her, but the entire time she seemed so transfixed into his stories. She was enjoying his stories as much as he enjoyed hers. After a while, he paused and looked at her with a serious expression.

"Hey Ash, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" She began to get concerned because of the look on his face.

"What would you do if I asked you if I could stay?"

"What do you mean?" Her heart pounded in her chest.

"I want to stay here, with you. I don't want to leave again. But I need to know from you if it would be okay." He looked her straight into her eyes.

"Of course. You didn't even have to ask." She smiled at him. His heart pounded in his chest, and he finally did what he had wanted to do since the first day he met her.

He kissed her.


	22. The Accident

"Guys, look." Tommy whispered to the others. He moved backwards to let the others peek out from the bushes and see what was going on. The rangers gasped and backed away.

"But that's-"Kim was interrupted when the Phantom Ranger pulled in next to Lightning Cruiser. The rangers quietly walked over to him.

"The base that the Quantrons are guarding is just a little over the hill up through that trail," The Phantom Ranger pointed to the nearby trail, "I won't be too far away. When I'm done with them, I'll come back to this base with you guys. It'll be over and done with before you know."

"Yeah, except we have one problem." Tommy said.

"What would that be?" Phantom asked.

Tommy took a deep breath, "Darkonda; He's here."

"What?" The Phantom Ranger exclaimed.

"I thought you said he was in the Underworld?" Adam asked.

"He is! Or was. I'm not sure how he's here. It was impossible to make the trip there and back this fast. Something isn't right here. And I understand if you guys don't want to take out this base anymore. Maybe we can switch." He offered.

"No way; this guy can't be too tough. He was beaten once, so we can just do it again." Kim said.

"He's tougher than he may seem rangers."

"Maybe, but we all agreed that we would help you, we're not going to back out." Tanya put her hand on Adam's shoulder as she stepped in front of him to stand in front of Phantom. "We'll beat him; you just need to focus on the Quantrons while we take him out." The Phantom Ranger looked around and earned a nod from the rest of the rangers.

"I will take the base out as fast as I can. Then I'll be back to help you." He assured.

"Don't worry about us. We can handle it." Rocky said. The Phantom ranger stepped away from his motorcycle and headed toward the trail. He turned back towards the team.

"Good luck rangers." He nodded to them. Tommy gave a nod back to him. They watched as the Phantom ranger disappeared down the trail before turning to each other.

"Now you guys know what this freak is capable of. This is gonna be tough. I'm not so sure about dividing up. There are still other bases out there, but we need to take out Darkonda." Tommy spoke.

"We'll take him down just as easy as we took down any other monster. Adam and I can go to the second base and then meet you guys back here to help finish off Darkonda." Tanya said confidently. Tommy nodded in agreement.

"If we can take out the Ooze, then this guy should be a piece of cake." Rocky said.

"No more waiting around, I'm ready to take this guy out." said Adam.

"Alright, let's go guys!" Tommy turned and ran with the others following close behind.

* * *

Ashley awoke in her own bed. She looked at the clock and saw it read 10:00. She immediately jerked up. She hasn't slept that long since her freshman year in high school. She had gone to bed around 11, right after her date with Andros. She smiled at the remembrance of the night before. She was finally happy again; because this time, he was staying.

She slowly climbed out of bed and walked to her bathroom. She brushed her teeth and showered a little slower than usual. Even though she slept late, she couldn't help but still feel really tired. Plus, she was lost in her thoughts all morning. She had a large grin plastered onto her face as she thought back on the evening.

"_It's getting late; I guess I should let you go to sleep now." Andros looked at her with a sad smile. He didn't want their night to end._

"_I just hate sleeping in here. It gets really uncomfortable. I wish I could sleep in my own bed, but I still can't even walk." She gave a small chuckle. _

"_Well, let me help you with that." Andros said as he stood up from the edge of her bed._

"_Wait, what're you doing?" She said with a laugh. Andros replied with a large grin. He put one arm under her knees and the other on the small of her back as he picked her up abruptly. She gave a small squeal and wrapped her arms around his neck. He carried her into her room and gently placed her on her bed. "What a gentleman." She said and they exchanged smiles. He leaned down and kissed her cheek._

"_Goodnight Ashley." He smiled._

"_Goodnight Andros." She replied._

She gave a small squeal to her empty room. She picked out a new uniform and tossed the one she accidently slept in down the laundry chute. By the time she was ready, it was a quarter 'till eleven. She walked out of her room and went straight to the synthetron. She wasn't too hungry, but she figured she'd better eat before someone starts worrying. She noticed she had healed really nicely over the night. It was probably because she was in such a great mood; nothing could bring her down today. She ate alone since everyone had eaten hours ago. Just a bowl of cereal, nothing big, nothing too small. She left there and went to the bridge. The only one in there though, was Karone. She turned and smiled at Ashley as she entered the room.

"Well hi there, sleepy head." She teased.

"Morning," She smiled back. "Where is everyone?"

"They're around here somewhere. Except Zhane, he went to earth. I'm not quite sure why though. But Cassie said if I saw you to tell you to go see her. She's been dying to go shopping all morning but didn't want to go without you. I think she said she's working in Mega Deck 1." Karone said as she picked up her clipboard to finish the systems check.

"Okay, thanks Karone." She smiled. She turned and began walking down the hall to Mega Deck 1. She turned in to the room and spotted Carlos working on his jump tube. He turned and gave her a small smile.

"Hey Ash." He said.

"Hey Carlos; Have you seen Cassie?"

"Yeah, you just missed her. She finished her jump tube and went back to her room a few minutes ago." He put down the drill that was in his hand and picked up a wrench.

"Oh. What are you guys doing to the jump tubes?" She asked.

"We're doing some checkups; just to make sure they don't start getting worn out. I'll do yours when I'm done with mine." He said. "On another note, you seem like you're healing well."

"Thanks. And yeah, probably cause I slept so late." She chuckled.

"That energy drain must have worn you out. Don't worry, we'll get that fixed. They should know by now, you can't keep a ranger down." He smiled.

"Yeah," she chuckled, "I'm not too worried about it. I know we'll come up with something. But anyways, I'm gonna go find Cassie. She's dying to go shopping apparently." She said.

Carlos laughed, "Yeah that sounds like Cassie." Ashley gave him a small smile as she turned to leave. "Hey Ash!" He called. She turned back to him, "Andros is worried about you. Make sure you see him before you leave, okay?"

"Yeah, of course." She nodded to him.

She walked out of Mega Deck 1 and made her way down another hallway towards Cassie's room. She rounded a corner and accidently knocked into a small, yet hard figure.

"Ay, yi, yi, yi, yi! I'm sorry Ashley!" The small robot cried out.

"Don't worry Alpha, its fine." She laughed.

"It's so good to see you up and back on your feet!" Alpha said.

"It feels good too. That med-bay is no fun." She laughed.

"I bet. Oh Ashley, Cassie has been looking for you." The small robot pointed her finger in the air and then towards Ashley.

"I know; I'm on my way to see her now. Thanks Alpha!" She called as she started to continue down the hallway. She had had enough of awkward conversations for one day.

She turned into Cassie's room to see her sitting on her bed with her Astro blaster in her hand. She was turning it over repeatedly in her hand; Ashley noticed the concentrated look on her face.

"Hey Cass," She said quietly; hoping she wasn't disturbing her. Cassie piped her head up and her concentrated frown turned into a smile.

"It's about time you woke up!"

"I've heard that a lot." She laughed.

"Now we can go shopping!" Cassie knew she didn't even have to ask.

"Hey, what were you doing with your Astro blaster?" She asked.

"Oh, I was on the simu-deck with TJ this morning when it started acting weird. I was trying to see if I could fix the problem, but I'm not quite sure what's wrong with it. I'll just take it to Andros before we go."

"Carlos told me I needed to see him before I left. He said that Andros was worried about me."

"When isn't he?" Cassie laughed.

"I just thought it was weird how he told me I needed to see him."

Cassie shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe he's finally getting over it."

"Hm, maybe. Anyways, let's take this to Andros so we can finally go shopping. I have so much to tell you!"

Cassie gave an excited squeal and jumped up. The two girls practically ran out the room in excitement. They searched for him until they finally found him in the engine room.

"Morning Andros," Ashley called as her and Cassie walked into the room.

"Morning? It's almost twelve!" He laughed. He climbed down the latter he was on and approached the girls. "It's about time you got up." He teased.

"You have no idea how many times I've heard that today." She laughed. "Anyways, Cassie and I are fixing to head out to the mall. So we'll be out for a while."

"Yeah, and I needed to drop this off to you. I was using it during simulation this morning and it started acting weird. It won't shoot right; it's off about a foot or so." Cassie handed it over to Andros.

"I know what the problem is. I'll take care of it once I'm finished here. The engine is still having trouble cooperating after the first attack, so it may be a little while 'till I can get it back to you." He said.

"That's fine. We don't need it while we're shopping." Cassie chuckled.

"You never know!" Andros said. Ashley just smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Alright, we'll catch up with you later." Cassie said as her and Ashley turned to leave. Ashley gave him a small wave as she left.

A couple hours passed and Cassie and Ashley just finished shopping and were grabbing a bite to eat. They had arms full of bags, so they called it a successful day.

"So Cassie, tell me about you and TJ. How's it going with you guys?" Ashley said as their food was delivered.

"We're great. We actually have a date tomorrow." Cassie smiled.

Ashley reached over and slapped Cassie in her arm, "You didn't even tell me!"

"I'm sorry! He planned it yesterday. I wanted to tell you, but you were kind of drained out." Cassie rubbed her arm and laughed. Their smiles faded though, as their communicators went off. They jumped up and grabbed their bags. They walked outside and turned the corner to go behind the building. Setting their bags down, Ashley looked around before giving Cassie a nod to signal there was no one around.

Cassie brought the communicator on her wrist close to her mouth, "Cassie here, what's up?"

"I'm getting some strange signals coming from an area close to you guys. I need you guys to be careful, we'll be down there in a few moments. Don't go anywhere until we get there." Andros ordered.

"Understood. DECA, teleport our stuff to the bridge." Cassie said. They watched as their bags disappeared.

"There's a weird signal coming from our area, and you're worried about our bags? What, are the Psycho rangers gonna steal them?" Ashley laughed.

"Shut up," Cassie said. "Come on, let's go ahead and morph while it's quiet over here."

Ashley nodded.

"Let's rocket!" They cried out. Once they were morphed, Cassie looked at Ashley, "Come on, let's go this way."

"Are you kidding? Andros would kill us." Ashley scoffed.

"But we need to find where the signal is coming from."

"We can do that when the guys get here." Said Ashley.

"But-" Cassie started, but was quickly interrupted as Ashley grabbed her arm and pulled her towards her. She looked at Ashley and saw her pointing towards the side of the building that they came around from. There was a shadow standing around the corner. Cassie nodded to her and they quietly walked towards the edge. Ashley looked at Cassie and held her hand up. She counted to three on her fingers before her and Cassie jumped out at the figure and attacked it. Cassie and Ashley had the figure pinned on the ground before they noticed who it was.

"Guys, get off! It's just me!" Zhane cried out.

"Oops; sorry Zhane!" They said as they got off of him. Ashley held a hand out to him and helped him off the ground.

"We thought you were going to attack us." Cassie said.

"Andros told me you guys were over here. I was already on earth, so I decided to just meet up with you guys here." He wiped the dirt off his suit. "I didn't expect to get attacked."

"Sorry," Ashley said sheepishly.

"What were you doing on earth?" Cassie asked.

"I'm trying to buy something special for Karone. I'm not sure what to get her though. There's a certain store I'm looking at… Hey! You guys are girls, right?" He said as an idea entered his head.

Cassie and Ashley shared a quick glance. "Well, the last time I checked I was." Cassie laughed.

"That's not what I mean." He laughed. I just need you guys to help me out, okay?"

"Uh, sure, I guess." Ashley shrugged her shoulders.

"Look, here come the guys!" Cassie said.

The guys jumped from their Galaxy Gliders and landed beside the girls and Zhane.

"Sorry we took so long. Cassie, I told Karone to hang onto your Astro blaster for a little while. I forgot about it. I'm sorry." Andros apologized.

"Don't worry about it. Let's just go find whatever signal you guys picked up." Cassie said, the other rangers nodded their heads in agreement.

"Alright, it says the signal came from this way." He pointed as he looked at his radar to search for the signal.

"But past the field back there is just woods. We used to play soccer out there, there's nothing past it except trees." Carlos said.

"Looks like that's where we've got to go then." Andros said. "Let's go." He and the rangers then took off towards the woods. The field was large, and freshly cut. As they got closer to the woods, Ashley got that awful feeling that something was going to go wrong. She wanted to mash it down, but the last time she had that feeling, something _did _go wrong. But she knew she had to keep going. She almost ran into TJ as she was snapped out of her thoughts. They had all abruptly stopped outside the woods.

Andros held his wrist to his mouth, "Karone, teleport us a couple flashlights."

"It's still light outside… Oh no, are we going to be out here all night?" Cassie said with worry in her voice.

"I doubt it. But I just want to be safe. We don't know what we're going into." Andros said, and heard Cassie groan. Three flashlights were teleported. Cassie, Ashley, and Andros grabbed a flashlight. Cassie gripped the flashlight to her chest in fear.

"Don't be so scared. I'll be with you the whole time." TJ said as he walked up to her. The rangers started to enter the forest, but Cassie wouldn't move. TJ turned and softly grabbed her hand. "Come on." He chuckled and pulled her into the forest with the others.

Andros handed his flashlight to Carlos and checked the radar. They had been in the forest for about half an hour, and the signal was finally starting to get strong. When the signal was at its highest, Carlos spotted a black object sticking out of the ground. "I found something!" He called as he walked ahead of the rangers to pick up the medium-sized object. "What's up with the light?" He asked as he studied the object. There was a red light flashing at the top, and Andros finally realized what it was.

"It's a decoy!" He cried. Carlos gasped as he saw a black figure flash by him. He was slashed across his chest and was thrown backwards by the force.

"Carlos!" Ashley cried. The rangers quickly ran to his side. TJ and Zhane helped him stand on his feet.

"What the hell was that?" He cried as he held his chest and gasped for breath.

"I have a feeling we already know the answer to that." TJ said. The rangers flinched as they heard a dark laughter echo through the forest. They all began to turn to see where the sound was coming from.

"Look out!" Zhane cried. But it was too late. A flash of blue and another of black began to flash before the rangers. They ran back and forth, slashing their chests as they went by. Finally they disappeared again. The rangers fell to the ground.

"Where are they coming from?" Ashley gasped.

"I can't see anything! It's all trees!" Cassie cried. She looked towards her right and screamed as a flash of blue flashed before her eyes. She felt the blow to her chest at first, but then all she felt was herself flying through the air. Her back slammed into a nearby tree, and she fell face first onto the ground as she cried out in pain. She felt numb for a moment, like her body had just completely stopped feeling. But then the pain surged through her body and she gasped and tried to catch her breath. She felt a pair of arms roll her over and was trying to help her up. Cassie could've sworn that her chest was going to explode, but she knew she needed to get back up and fight. She held her chest as TJ helped her up.

"Are you okay?" His worry was highly noticed.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She had never told a bigger lie in her life. She looked and saw the other rangers coming to her side. But they all turned as they heard the laughter behind them again.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. That was the most pathetic thing I've ever seen." Psycho blue scoffed. He stood next to Psycho black, who nodded in agreement. "If I had known it was going to be that easy to take you down, I would've done it a long time ago."

"If it's a fight you want, then bring it on Psycho blue. You just crossed a line, and now you're gonna pay!" TJ was furious. Psycho blue let out a growl, and proceeded to take off towards TJ. TJ didn't spare a second; he was already going to meet him halfway.

"TJ, wait!" Cassie cried. She ran after him, and Zhane followed behind. They were suddenly stopped by Psycho Black.

"You're not going anywhere." He laughed. But he was knocked backwards by Andros, Ashley, and Carlos with their Astro blasters.

"Go help TJ; we'll take care of this loser." Carlos said. Cassie and Zhane nodded and ran towards TJ.

"You're going to regret that." Psycho black said as he stood back up and charged the rangers.

"Satellite stunner!" Cassie cried out.

"Super Silverizer!" Zhane cried. They immediately joined the battle.

TJ had been struggling from the beginning, but his anger towards Psycho blue kept him going. He had TJ by his arm and was about to bring his Psycho axe down onto TJ when they joined the fight. Cassie shot him with her Satellite stunner before Zhane slashed him with his Silverizer. He fell backwards a few feet before charging back. Zhane stepped in front of Psycho blue to give Cassie some time to help TJ.

"Karone, teleport my Astro blaster!" She cried into her communicator. Her Astro blaster was teleported and she immediately stuck it in her gun sling. TJ was still a little weak so she leaned him against the tree. She looked and saw Zhane was on the ground with Psycho blue's foot about to stomp on top of him. She reflexively held up her Satellite stunner and shot him multiple times. It bought Zhane enough time to roll away from Psycho blue. He growled at her and charged her. She stood her ground in front of TJ and blocked the first few blows with her Satellite stunner. But Psycho blue kicked it out of her hand and grabbed her throat. She tried to claw his hands away but his grip was strong. He lifted her off the ground and turned his back to face TJ. He then dropped Cassie onto the ground and kicked her hard in her stomach. A loud thudding sound was made as she landed and slid across the ground. She cried out in pain but slowly began to pick herself back up. She looked up and saw Psycho blue grab TJ by his throat as he did to her, but this time TJ's feet were on the ground. Her Satellite stunner was too far away to reach in time to help him.

"Astro blaster!" She cried and pulled her gun out. Without thinking, she shot for Psycho blue.

The sparks flew off of his body and he gave a cry of pain. He slowly fell to the ground; defeated. He lied there, almost lifeless. She heard Ashley's cry echo throughout her mind.

"_TJ!"_


	23. Piece of Cake

Psycho blue let TJ's body hit the ground with a sinister laugh, "Well, at this rate I won't even have to get my hands dirty. You'll just do the work for me."

Cassie's adrenaline swam; she was running toward TJ in an instant. Zhane slashed at Psycho blue's back and distracted him from Cassie. He was buying her time.

As Cassie threw herself onto the ground next to TJ, her heart stopped, "TJ." She breathed. She put her hands on his helmet, "TJ. TJ wake up. I'm sorry, oh God I'm so sorry!" She gasped when he gave a small cough. "Are you okay?" She cried.

"I'll be alright." He lifted his arm and let it set on his wound on his chest. He groaned in pain and began to try and sit up.

"No, you're hurt. I've got to get you out of here." She put TJ's arm around her and began to try to lift him off the ground.

"You're not going anywhere!" She couldn't spin around fast enough to block the blow. A swift kick to her side made her drop TJ with a loud thud and she stumbled back before falling over a root. Psycho blue walked past TJ towards Cassie. TJ reached out to grab Psycho blue's foot as he stepped over him.

"Leave her alone Psycho blue!" He grunted as Psycho blue effortlessly pulled away from him. He held his arm out towards Cassie as he approached her.

"I'm sick of you, you pink nuisance! I told Psycho pink I would let her have you but I won't take this anymore. You just won't stay out of my way," Cassie was crawling on her back trying to get away from him. Her feet kept sliding out from under her; slowing her down. "Now I'm gonna teach you a lesson on what happens when you make a Psycho angry!" He threw himself on top of her, putting his hand on her throat. Not quite putting pressure but not letting up either. She tilted her head back slightly and found what she was looking for. "Now I will finally have the demise of the blue ranger; letting him watch his precious little toy die." His hand began to tighten around her neck.

"I am _nobody's _toy!" She choked as she reached her arm back and grabbed the object. Before he could blink, she brought the object towards his head and smashed it into his face. The impact was so hard it broke the object to pieces. Psycho blue cried in pain and rolled away from her and she quickly stood up.

"You cracked my energy shield!" He began to stand, his hand covering where she had hit him. "You will pay for this you little brat! Next time you and your little blue ranger won't be so lucky. Psycho black, it's time to go. " He let his hand drop and Cassie saw the large cracks on his mask where his left eye would be." I'll be back pink ranger." There was smoke coming from the wound as he backed away and disappeared with Psycho black. She finally let what was remaining of the flashlight hit the ground before she took off towards TJ. She put her arm around him again and began to pick him up when Zhane and Andros took over for her.

Zhane put his wrist to his mouth, "Deca, teleport us to med bay." And in a flash of light, they were gone.

Cassie numbly walked over to where she had dropped her Astro blaster and picked it up, "What have I done?" She stared at the device in her hand. She didn't turn when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault." Carlos said.

"I knew," She murmured, "I knew it didn't work and I completely forgot."

"It was an honest mistake Cassie. You didn't mean to." Ashley walked up beside her.

"That's not an excuse for letting it happen. I would have died if it had killed him."

"Cassie, look at me." She didn't turn her head towards her best friend. "Look at me." This time she slowly complied.

"It was a mistake; TJ is going to be perfectly fine… Cassie, you figured out a way to hurt the Psycho rangers. Be proud of yourself." She pulled her best friend into a quick hug.

"You're right," Cassie sighed and pulled away. "We need to look more into what exactly I did. Let's head back and check on TJ." She turned and put her communicator to her mouth and her other arm to the sky, "Galaxy gliders, hang ten!" She cried.

* * *

Tommy, Rocky, and Kim sat behind a row of bushes. Tanya and Adam had already followed a trail to the second base and were long gone for the moment. Tommy was just waiting for the right time to leap out and begin the attack. After a few moments that felt like an eternity, he held his hand up to give the signal. Kim's heart beat rapidly in her chest as she saw Tommy's hand rise, and as soon as he gave the signal, she didn't miss a beat. She leapt out of the bushes alongside of Tommy and Rocky.

"Darkonda, your days of evil are over! You're messing with something that doesn't belong to you." Rocky said defiantly.

Darkonda jerked around to face the rangers. "Oh, look what we have here. So the little pests have found my base. I should have expected it. You see rangers; I have been waiting for this kind of power to prove myselfto the rulers of the Underworld. I will do whatever it takes to possess it. No one will stand in my way; not even you pathetic rangers." He snarled. "Thing is, there is no possible way you could have known about this. The only one who knows is…" The realization hit him. "Ahh, the Phantom Ranger sent you. What? Could he not handle this battle on his own?"

"He had better things to take care of than to have to deal with your ugly self." Kim snapped back.

"The pink ones are always feisty. Too bad I prefer yellow." He gave a dark chuckle. "Looks like I'm gonna have to wait to destroy Phantom later; I'll just take you three out first." He pulled out his sword and pointed it to the rangers. "Sofites, attack!" He cried.

Tommy, Rocky, and Kim took their battle positions as the large creatures made their way towards them. Rocky threw the first punch as the sofite reached him. The creature barely budged before picking Rocky up and throwing him a few yards away.

"Rocky!" Kim cried out. She ran to help him up as Tommy was approached by a Sofite. Kim looked up and noticed how he was blocking more than actually throwing attacks. The sofites were too dangerous to risk a hard blow. Rocky got on his feet in time for another sofite to approach him and Kim. "Turbo Wind Fire!" Kim cried out. She immediately shot the approaching sofite. The energy bolts had no effect on it. He raised his arm to strike her and she immediately leapt forward to the ground to roll behind the sofite. As he kept heading towards Rocky, Kim saw a small letter between the shoulder blades of the Sofite .A very small _S _was placed there. She held her bow up and aimed for the small letter and watched as the Sofite froze before crumpling to the ground and disappearing. She immediately turned to Tommy. He was lying on the ground with a Sofite standing with his foot on Tommy's chest. Luckily, his back was to Kim. She held her bow up and once again aimed for the small letter. As the Sofite was defeated, Tommy looked incredibly at Kim.

"How'd you do that?" He cried.

"They're just like Putties; except there's a small _S _on their backs, right in between the shoulder blades. Hit it, and they're goners!" She cried.

"Alright, go Kim!" Rocky laughed. "Hand Blasters! Let's see what I can do." He raised his hand blasters and took off toward more Sofites. He saw a large rock and jumped on it so he could backflip over a few Sofites shoulders. He landed and immediately shot two sofites in the back before turning and hitting two more. He gave a shout of triumph as he watched them go down.

"Turbo Lightning Sword!" Tommy cried. He began to maneuver his way through a group of Sofites, taking them out one by one with his sword. He actually felt relief as the battle was immediately ten times easier. He glanced Kim's way and saw her standing on a large rock and furiously firing at approaching Sofites. They were surrounding her. He quickly slashed two more Sofites before turning to run and help Kimberly.

* * *

"Tanya, up ahead." Adam whispered as they approached the end of the trail. Right outside the trail was the base; if they got any closer the woods would not have been able to hide them.

"You ready Adam?" She asked.

"I was born ready for this." He cracked his knuckles. He held up a countdown, and they jumped out of hiding in sync.

"Turbo blasters!" Both rangers called and removed their blasters. The sofites turned in shock and dropped the tools in their hands at the sight of the rangers.

"Blast them!" Tanya cried. The shots rang off and didn't stop until they couldn't see past the smoke. When it finally cleared, Tanya gasped in shock.

"It didn't even faze them!" Adam cried. The sofites hadn't even moved an inch. They began to march towards the rangers.

"Tommy, we've got a bit of a situation here." Adam called into his communicator.

"Go ahead." Tommy responded.

"These guys weren't even fazed with our Turbo Blasters. There's more sofites here than I thought there was. What do we do?" He and Tanya was slowly backing away towards the hedge. Soon their backs would be against the wall.

"Yeah, lucky for you we've got Kimberly on our side." Adam heard a clash of metal through the communicator.

"Tommy, what's that supposed to mean? We don't have time for this!" Adam cried as his back finally hit the hedge. There was a moment of pause, "Tommy!" Adam cried into the communicator.

"Sorry dude. What I meant is that Kimberly-"

"Tommy, get to the point!" Tanya cried into Adam's communicator.

"There's a small _S_ on the back of all the sofites right in between the shoulder blades. That's your target, aim for it."

"Thanks Tommy." Adam pulled his wrist from his mouth and turned to Tanya, "You ready?"

"Ready!" She cried. The sofites were now just feet away. "Star Charges!"

"Thunder Cannon! Let's go." Adam and Tanya threw themselves into battle.

The first sofite swung his fist at Adam, but he fell to his knees and leaned his head back; sliding right under the sofites low blow. He then spun his body around and fell onto his back, searching for the _S_. "Gotcha!" He cried and fired his cannon. He cheered as the sofite fell to the ground and turned to dust. He jumped up and took off for more sofites.

Tanya, on the other hand, was being cornered by a group of sofites. She turned and ran for a nearby tree; she ran up the tree and boosted a back flip off of the trunk. She jumped over the group of sofites and landed behind them. She struck two of them directly in their backs with her star charges before turning to two more. She ducked a blow from the first one and hit another one in its side so it would turn and she could hit its back; then she swiftly turned to the first one and kicked its feet out from under it. The sofite fell on its back and rolled over, Tanya didn't hesitate. She took the star charge in her right hand and forcefully brought it down onto the _S. _The sofite turned to dust under her weapon. She turned and looked at Adam.

He gave her thumbs up, "Piece of cake." He cried.

She gave him thumbs up before throwing herself at another group of sofites.

* * *

"Need some help?" Tommy asked as he was approaching the rock Kim was on.

"It would be appreciated." She shot down two more sofites.

Tommy took out three sofites from the ground before turning to the rock. He jumped onto the high rock with Kimberly as some sofites began to climb it.

"These guys just don't know when to quit." She gasped. She turned to Tommy and let out a squeal. She held her bow up and shot an arrow just inches from Tommy's head.

"Hey!" He cried and turned his head just in time to see the now stunned sofite standing behind him. He gave it a slash with his sword before kicking it in the chest. It fell of the rock and turned to dust. He turned back to Kim, "Warn a guy next time." He laughed. She sheepishly shrugged her shoulders before turning back to the sofites.

"We have to get off this rock." Tommy said and did a front flip off of the rock.

"Right." Kim said, but was stopped in her tracks.

"Hey pinky," She heard someone call. "Let me help you down." She turned and saw Darkonda standing behind her. Before she could blink he brought his sword down across her chest. He then kicked her square in the stomach and sent her falling backwards. She thought she was done for until a pair of arms caught her before she hit the ground.

"I got you!" He cried. He gently placed her feet on the ground. "Can you stand?" She could hear his worry.

"Yeah, I think so." When Tommy saw she could stand on her own, he bent down and grabbed her bow. She gently took it from his hands. "Thank you." He nodded to her.

"What is it with you rangers? You always have to be dating someone inside the group. Pathetic. Guess you gotta have someone to save the damsel in distress, right?" Darkonda laughed from the top of the rock.

"I am _not _a damsel in distress." She spat.

"I'm sure. Let's just skip to the part where I rip you to shreds."

"Bring it on!" Tommy cried.

Darkonda let out a feral growl and leaped from the rock. Kim and Tommy flipped out of the way before Darkonda could slash them as he landed. He spun to face Tommy but was quickly met with an arrow to his back. He absorbed his energy to his sword and spun around to shoot Kimberly. She was thrown backwards as the lightening from his sword hit her chest. His instincts turned him back around just in time to block Tommy's blow to the head. His knee immediately found Tommy's stomach and as Tommy doubled over, Darkonda's elbow met his spine. Tommy hit the ground and Darkonda kicked him in his ribs.

"Leave my friends alone!" He heard someone cry before he felt two blasts to his back. Darkonda turned and saw the blue ranger a few feet behind him. Rocky charged Darkonda as Tommy began to stand up. Darkonda raised his sword and flew into battle with Rocky.

Rocky blocked the first blow with one of his hand blasters and shot Darkonda in the stomach with the other. Darkonda stumbled back, but was right back at it. Tommy ran to Kimberly and helped her up. As soon as he helped Kim off the ground, Rocky was thrown just a yard away. They ran to his side and tried to help him up.

"This is just too easy." Darkonda laughed. He held his sword towards the sky, once again putting the energy into it. He then lowered it towards the rangers and began to blast them. The force was so great it sent them flying backwards. The explosions were painful against their suits, and Tommy soon found himself lying on his back staring at the sky. He could see the smoke coming from his body and he struggled to get up. Darkonda loomed over him and put his foot onto Tommy's chest. The blade was inches from his face.

"I'm going to enjoy finishing you and all of your friends. Especially that red space ranger. But don't worry, I'll be sure to tell him your last words were for him." He let out a dark laugh and raised his sword.

Tommy cried out and jerked his head the side as Darkonda brought down his sword.


End file.
